Blood Lines and Fox Demons
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: [AU] Naruto meets the Kyuubi at the age of ten and discoves several things about himself. How will this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

New A/N: I've changed some things in here. This is slightly more of a humor as most people keep commenting on the humor in it and all. Also I realized his blood limit was too much like the other two optical limits in Konoha so I redid part of it, but in general it's the same. Hope you like the more limited version of Naruto's blood limit.

Original A/N: This is my first Naruto fic and well I haven't read all of the manga. I have yet to find the real thing and have been stuck with Shonen Jump. Anyways I came into the wonderful world of Naruto about the time Kakashi told his teem they were going to be in the exams, so everything before that is mostly from what I have seen in other fanfics in that time period. If something is off it is because of that or it is part of this AU. Anyways on with the story. R&R please.

Summary: AU At the age of ten Naruto meets Kyuubi and it changes his life forever. NaruHina. Others still in planning.

"Talking out loud." _Thinking/Talking to inner demon._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha looking at the things that were left from the festival that had ended three hour ago. It was about two in the morning and the ten year old just wondered were he felt. H suddenly bumped into something and fell down. When he looked up he saw ten or more men that all looked drunk. And mad. And hateful.

"What do we have here?" One of them said as he picked Naruto up by the collar of his orange jacket.

"Looks like a trouble maker. We should teach him a lesson." Another said evilly.

"Wait I haven't done anything!" Naruto yelled. The drunk punched him in the stomach.

"Shut it mongrel!" He said as he threw the boy to the ground. "Now take your punishment!"

They began to beat and kick him relentlessly. One went so far as to take a stick to him. He was nearing unconsciousness and soon after death would follow if they continued to beat him. Suddenly everything went black.

He felt like he was sitting in inch deep water. He sat up. It was dark and there was a faint blue light as a white dust like substance in the water slowly swirled around in every direction, producing blue patterns in the air on the waist high mist that hung there.

"What the?" He said as he stood. He saw what looked like white lights spaced ten or twelve feet leading away from him. He shrugged, figuring it had to do with him dieing from this new beating. "I guess I'm dead now." He said sadly.

"**There is no way in Hell that my container is going to die!"** A voice boomed suddenly. More lights came on in the floor to show a massively huge cage.

"Who said that?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"**I did brat!"** Came the booming voice. Naruto looked to the cage. There behind the bars was a gigantic golden red nine tailed fox with crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" He said in awe.

"**I am Kyuubi the Great Nine Tailed Fox Demon Lord! How can you not know me?"**

"Shut up you stupid fox. Where are we and why did you bring me here?" _If he's going to yell at me like all the rest, then I will treat him like the rest._

"**Insolent fool! How dare you call me stupid!-"**

"Well maybe if you didn't yell you head off like the idiots that are beating me right now I would think higher of you, fox bastard. Now tell me where the fuck I am before I kick your ass, damn it!"

Kyuubi was silent for a minute. He was a little shocked at a few things._ **This twerp of a human is cursing at me and threatening me like I am common. No human has ever done that. That takes guts.**_

"**What is your name?"**

"Naruto, and I'm going to be stronger then the Hokage so don't mess with me cuz I'll whoop your ass to shit."

"**Ok kid, seeing as you have the guts to threaten me of all things, I will help you. But for now we need to take care of those drunks."** His voice still held its boomingness but it held the smallest hint of respect, though Naruto didn't know that, as he had never heard some one speak to him in respect. Only disgust.

With that Naruto faded back into his real body, which was still being beaten.

"Get off me you drunks!" He shouted as crimson chakra flooded from his body, throwing them all back and into walls. He stood slowly, his bruises already healing. He blinked a little as his right eye healed enough that it could open, instead of being a swollen mass. He looked at the drunks and saw that they were all unconscious. "Stupid drunk bastards." He said with scowl.

"**That showed them."**

Naruto whirled around, expecting to see the great fox.

"Where are you?"

"**In you kid. Now don't talk out loud, the idiot villagers will think you insane or something."**

_Ok. Can you hear me now? How about now? And now? _(A/N: Sorry I couldn't help but make fun with that commercial.)

"**Shut it kid!"**

_Wait how can you be in me? You're huge!_

"**I know that. And the reason I'm in you is because the Fourth Hokage sealed me in here after I attacked the village."**

_Why? And you might as well answer cuz if you're in me then you can't get away._

**_This kid really seems to notice some things. From what I saw before this talk, he was going done the path of a dumb prankster. Impressive._** Kyuubi thought. Then he spoke. **"I was taking revenge. As for what, I'll tell you later when you're older. Now then we need to get to work. There is no way in hell that I am going to be stuck in a weak body like yours. Even if you do heal ten times faster thanks to me."**

_Ok so what should I do first? And if you say jump off a cliff I'll come in there and rip your tails off._ He felt Kyuubi flinch a little at that.

**_This kid still is threatening me every chance he gets. Even when he knows what my power did to those men, even if they are drunk. I'm starting to like him, even if he is human._ "Ok kid, here's what I want you to do. First I want you to go home and sit on your bed. Do you know how to meditate?"** Naruto starting walking home, continuing to listen and talk while watching where he was going.

_I've seen some bald men sitting with their legs crossed and their eyes closed. The guy who chased me off with a rake said not to disturb those meditating so I guess so._

"**Ok you got it half right. Meditating is when you clear your mind. Most humans use that pose but you don't have to. When you meditate, I want you to focus on that room that you met me in earlier ok kid?"**

_Sure fox._

With that Kyuubi and Naruto staid silent until Naruto entered his home. There Naruto sat on his bed and assumed the position that he had seen the bold men in. He then focused on the room he had been in before. He felt himself fall for a second before he opened his eyes again and found himself in front of the huge cage.

"Ok I'm here."

"**Good. Now do you see those seals on the gate?"**

"Yeah the ones that say seal, bind, cage, and life. What about them?"

"**Rip off the seal that says bind."**

"Why?"

"**When the Fourth sealed me he used a four set seal. His sealing sealed my soul, bound my powers, caged my mind, and set it so that I will die when you die."**

"Well then if you die when I die then I hope you got magazines cuz I ain't dieing for a long time. But one question. Why cage your mind?"

Kyuubi had been chuckling at Naruto's declaration of a long life, but stopped when he said the next line. **"So I don't possess my container, namely you."** Naruto let out an 'oh' before he reached up and ripped off the sealing paper that had the symbol for bind.

"Now what will happen?"

"**With that seal gone my power is all back and not just my normal chakra stores."**

"Then what did I use before?"

"**My normal chakra. I am a Demon Lord after all. But now I have the powers my eight extra tails grant me. Which in turn means that you get them. Also when he bound my powers, he accidentally bound your blood limits."**

"WHAT? I have a blood line?"

"**Yes. Your father was the Fourth. When we fought he told me that he wished he could use his blood limit but that he couldn't. So when I was sealed in here I looked around. Just because he caged my mind from yours doesn't mean I can't look at your powers." **Kyuubi said when he saw Naruto about to says something.** "Now when I found it, it turned out that you got your mother's blood limit as well. Because I was more having fun with fighting your father, as he had nothing to do with my reason of revenge, we struck up a conversation as we fought. So I know where the scrolls and your family home are. We will go there after we are done here."**

"**Now then, because you have enough spunk and guts to impress me I am going to train you. Now then first thing first. We need to improve some of this place. The water is a nice touch but not when you have to lay in it. Just focus on your surroundings and think of how you want them to look."**

Naruto did that and after a minute things changed. The blackness became filled with stars and a moon. The area with in the cage grew in size so it stretched out a great ways. The water receded to some pools here and there as lush grass grew. Huge trees that were bigger then Kyuubi grew from the ground, showing Kyuubi's size but giving him a better environment then the tops of trees, and left a clearing of three hundred yards in front of the gate. The cage itself changed. Instead of being the bars it changed to paper chains, like you would fine at a shrine, and a little wicket gate with the sealing papers on it. Out side the cage the path rose from the water and widened. The floor under the water sank, making it four inches instead of one inch deep. Trees rose in random spots but still spaced out.

"**That's really good kid, but why increase my cage size?"**

"Well if you're my teacher then I can't have you teaching me in a confined zone. Besides I can walk into your cage and even if you attack me it won't affect me physically, and if you kill me I'll just wake up."

"**How do you know that?"**

"Well I made it like that when I altered your cage."

Kyuubi was impressed. Apparently the boy had had a really big change happen to him mentally when he first met him. Sure he was still a little loud but Kyuubi planned on making it a little quieter but still just as.

"**Ok Kit, you have really got my respect now. Can you rip off half of the cage seal and a fourth of the sealing seal?"**

"Why?"

"**Because it will let me transfer memories to you and vise versa and it will allow me to give you some of my blood as well as physically train you in fighting and the like while you're in here."**

"Why would you give me some of your blood?"

"**Sigh If I gave you some of my blood you could get the summoning contract from my clan. I'm their boss so thus I can give permission to summon my kind to you."**

"Sweet! I get to become a summoner! Thanks!" Naruto yelled out as he leapt over the gate and, with inhuman energy and strength, jumped up and hugged Kyuubi. Well more like cling to the top of his muzzle.

"**Down Kit! Down! Yeesh. Ok hyperactive monkey Kit, you won't be able to do that for a while. Most likely I will have taught you quite a lot before I go getting around to you summoning my kind. But first you need to change the seals like I told you."**

"Ok." A second later Naruto was back in front of the great fox with two pieces of paper, one twice as big as the other. "Done."

Kyuubi shook his head as he sent a stream of memories that would be useful to the boy before him.

"**I suggest you sleep Kit. It will be easier on you mind."**

"Ok." And with that the blond yawned and laid down falling asleep instantly, do to the fact that he willed himself to sleep inside his mind. Kyuubi looked down at the boy that he was already seeing as his own. He shrank himself, something that he couldn't do up until now because of the sealing of his body, gave a sigh of relief being in his real size again and not his demon battle form, and curled up around his adopted kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: This chapter will hopefully explain a few things. Like several people asked why Kyuubi didn't take advantage of Naruto. R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking/Talking to inner demon._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._**

Chapter 2

Naruto slowly awoke to a warm fluffy feeling. He opened his eyes and sat up to see nine fox tails covering him. He gave a jump at the sight.

"**Relax Kit, it's just me."**

"Kyuubi?"

"**Duh Kit."**

Naruto relaxed a little and laid back against the fox.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"**Yeah Kit?"**

"What was my dad like?"

"**In the time that I knew him, even if it was while I was fighting him, I learned that he one that never gave up. He had this I guess you could call it style, that if he promised to do it, he would do it as best he could. He told me that even though he had no reason to fight me personally he had people in the village that he cared about. But I was driven to seek my revenge on those that deserved it. In the end because he didn't want to kill me he sealed me in you so that we wouldn't be lonely I guess."**

"So my dad was a great man?"

"**He was as great a man as I am a demon. And me being a Demon Lord that says something. Now you should wake up soon so we can go see your family home. We will start your training tomorrow Kit."**

With that Naruto pulled himself from his trance. He stretched, surprisingly feeling rested.

"**Ok Kit I want you to head to the place you hear you dad describe."**

_Aren't you going to send them to me?_

"**I did last night. I copied several of my memories over to you that I think will be useful in the near future. But because you're so young, I made it so that it will be gradual. So by tomorrow night you will have all of them at your command. I just set the one of your father and what I saw of your mother in the front."**

Naruto focused on a memory of his father.

()()()()()Memory()()()()()

"Kyuubi, you are an honorable fighter."

"**As are you Arashi**(A/N: I don't know his name so I'm using the one I am seeing everyone else use.)**"**

"I just wish I could fight with my blood limit so that I know that even if I die I know I reached my peak trying."

"**Really, and why do you not?"** Kyuubi said, intrigued.

"I do not know. I was born with the potential but I never managed to use it."

()()(Time skip)()()

Kyuubi felt his body, mind and soul being pulled towards the young baby. He heard the Fourth speaking.

"I am sorry that I must do this Great Kyuubi, but I can not let your revenge continue at the risk of innocent lives. Please, if you ever talk to my son here, tell him to go to the forest to the north of the village. My family home is there along with scrolls that will tell him how to use both my and his mother's blood limit. It will only be seen by him and those he grants to. I only wish I could teach him myself but I know that this jutsu will kill me."

The last thing Kyuubi saw as he was pulled with in the boy was the Fourth falling over dead. **_I promise I will Honorable Arashi and I will even teach him myself, but only if he earns my respect first and with out being told of this._**

()()()()()End Memory()()()()()

Naruto blinked for a minute.

_That was odd._

"**Try it with a pervert and it would have you unconscious from blood loss in one point three seconds. An old friend of mine did something like that to me. Luckily I wasn't a Demon Lord yet."**

Naruto snickered a little before a thought came to mind. When he learned how to henge like a ninja he was going to make good to use what he just thought up on perverts. Kyuubi, having heard his thoughts snickered as well. Naruto started out for area described.

"**Oh yeah Kit?"**

_Yes Kyuubi?_

"**You need new clothes. The kind of orange you are wearing now screams 'Hey suckers come kill my ass to hell and heaven and back.' You understand?"**

_Yeah, I'll go look but it will cost me my food for a while._

"**With me here now Kit food is not a problem. Besides you will have what ever money your extinct clan has left over."**

_True._

He saw a new clothing store and walked in. He hoped that because it was new that they didn't know about him, or more precisely hate him for what he carried in him.

He saw a man of about thirty at the counter. He had brown hair and brown blue eyes.

"Hello there. You're my first customer."

"Really?"

"Yes I just opened my store for the first time a minute ago. So what are you looking for?"

"I was thinking something that is not like what I'm wearing now. I don't want to stick out as a ninja unless I'm bait or something. I guess I'll just look around until I find everything I want."

"Ok then. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Naruto looked through all of the clothes and when he was done his main outfit was of black pants that had several pockets, all but a few of them were hidden. He picked out black steel toed combat boots and got crimson laces for them. The shirt was a black sleeveless button up that had the opening over his right chest(Asian style). On the inside there were several hidden pockets. He also selected a trench coat that was a near black crimson. This one had two visible pockets and a ton of hidden ones on both the inside and outside, even pouches in the sleeves for weapons. Aside from that he also got a pair of fingerless studded gloves and a belt that had metal star designs on it. All of the clothes where four layered, aside from the coat which was five. There was the outer most layer which was of water proofing. The second layer in was a thin chain mail and the third was a temperate layer that could be adjusted with a jutsu that you got from the owner. The inner most layer was of soft and smooth cloth. It felt like silk but breathed like it wasn't there. The trench coat had a second thin layer of chain mail in between the inner most layer and the temperate layer.(I know this is a little much for a ten year old, but hey, it's Naruto, he thinks big.)

He also got t shirts, more pants, some extra boots, belts, and gloves incase his main pair were damaged, some swim trunks, boxers, undershirts, jackets, socks and a two pair of sunglasses. He walked up to the counter.

"Is this all or would you like to look at my ninja item selection? You look like you could use some if you're planning on being one." The clerk asked. Naruto nodded. The clerk led him to the back of the room and opened a door with a jutsu.

Inside Naruto saw a wall devoted to large weapons, a wall for throwing weapons, a wall for miscellaneous. In the middle of the room were racks of different things, from scrolls to armor to blank FP(Forehead Protectors). The man stood back as Naruto looked through everything. Kyuubi told him what to get, like what types of kunai and shurukin, scrolls, and a few other items.

When Naruto saw a selection of face masks he grabbed a few black ones, planning on getting a decal on one, to hide his face, especially his whisker marks. He also got a FP, as he thought up a personal symbol that he could carve into it with some help from Kyuubi later, and a pair of black arm guards.

"Is this all?"

"Yes but could I get some of it customized?"

"Sure. Select what you want customized and tell me what you want on them." Naruto handed him the gloves, shirt, trench coat, arm guards, face mask, and blank FP. Kyuubi sent some ideas for him to say.

"I would like the symbols for Fox God on the back of the shirt and coat in crimson. On the arm guards I would like crimson and black Yin and Yang symbols. On the face mask I would like crimson flames along the jaw line with silver lightning at the back of the jaw. I'd also like two icicles forming fangs and if you can I would like something for wind and earth. As for the FP I would like you to make it black. I have a friend that can carve what I want in it afterwards."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll have the customization down in two days. I'll ring up the rest."

The clerk told him the price, and thankfully Naruto some how had enough for it all. Naruto thanked the man and left towards his original destination.

With the clothes he made it there in an hour. He looked up and looked at the gates. On it was a spiral made from ten straight blades.

_Interesting._ Was all he could think in his panting. Finally he got his wind back and opened the gates. It turned out it was really more like a mansion then a house but he didn't care. He found the main hall and in the back were five scrolls. He grabbed the first one, which had his name on it.

"'Dear Naruto, if you are reading this then I successfully sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in you in the defense of Konoha. I am sorry son, if it has caused you problems, but know that me and your mom love you very much. Become strong and prove yourself. And if you can, become the next Hokage. If not me and Kaseinnai, your mother, suggest that you try something else. But don't betray the Leaf. They may be idiots but they can put out some roses among the cow pies every now and then. Leave like the sannins do, and travel around or something, but keep your loyalty to our clans' second home. Yes that is right, Konoha is not the first home of the Uzumaki and Eiyaisoi clans. We originated in Wave country before the civil war. The next four scrolls you will find out when you read them. Also check the head room when you have time. You will have to find them but there are two scrolls that each hold a technique I made personally. But I do have sad news in this. We were both last of our clans. Mine was killed during the war with Stone, thus the reason I mutilated so many of them. Kaseinnai's was killed by a disease that only she survived because it broke out while she was away on a long mission. So this makes you the last of the two clans, though what your new clan would be called I do not know. That would be up to you I guess. With love Uzumaki Arashi and Eiyaisoi Uzumaki Kaseinnai, your loving parents.'" Naruto finished crying a little. Kyuubi stayed silent as he knew what it was like to at least loose some one, but to finally find out about someone who loved you, when all you ever got before that was hatred, he could only imagine what it felt like to a ten year old boy.

When he was done he opened the second one that had the Uzumaki insignia on it and began to read aloud.

"'The blood limit of the Uzumaki Clan is that of chakra physics. Our limit allows us to form chakra into solid like forms with little problems. We can make five different things by using the hand figures shown below and focus chakra into it. It takes little, to no effort at all and comes naturally to use our techniques.'"

"'1: Chakra Blade – This part of our limit allows us to form a blade of about three feet long, though it can vary in shape, length, and broadness as well as weight based on the amount of chakra and focus. This is the primary basis for our fighting style.'"

"'2: Chakra Launcher – This form of our limit allows us to form a small sphere of chakra and launch it. Distance and force vary on the amount of chakra and the focus on it, and we can launch items such as kunai with this technique.'"

"'3: Chakra Shield – This technique allows us to generate a shield. The size and strength can be changed with the amount of chakra and focus behind it. It is formed only on the palm and is used for defense, usually when we are defending others besides ourselves.'"

"'4: Chakra String – This technique is different than those that others use. Unlike the technique that most ninja use, this technique can be used as whips and ropes. It is one of the most versatile of our techniques as it combines with all four of our other techniques and can be used in other useful ways.'"

"'5: Chakra Gauntlet – This technique is similar to the chakra shield, but forms on the back of the hand/arm and is used offensively as opposed to the shield's defensive quality.'"

"'Also a side ability of ours is that we have the Blade Eyes. When in use, our clan symbol, the ten straight blades forming a spiral saw, appears around the irises of our eyes. It lets us see things slower, which the faster the blades spin, the slower everything else is. But to attain the Blade eyes you have to master all five techniques and a special jutsu that you can't learn till you have mastered the fighting style because to have mastered the fighting style means that the techniques are perfected. The only other way to activate it is through extremely hard work of overloading the eyes with chakra, which if done wrong can destroy the eyes. But after that it is activated the same way as how most other optical blood limits are. The blade eyes are a great help with our unique trait. That trait of the Uzumaki is that we have photographic memory when it comes to fights. If we are fighting or watching a fight we will memorize everything we see. Unfortunately it only pertains to fighting, training, or watching someone else fight, and only a few have it outside those conditions, much like normal people.' There's a note here at the end. 'Naruto, this was the only part of our blood line that I could use. The solidifying chakra I never could get to work, though I did make a jutsu that was inspired by my bloodline. Blade eyes helped me greatly with another jutsu I made, which I think you will also take to learning. I suggest that you try the first method, as trying it the hard way almost made my eyes do an imitation of a balloon filled with active explosive notes. Not a pretty sight, though I did come out with the Blade eyes. Anyways both scrolls for those jutsus I made are in the main bed room if you haven't already read the first letter. Love Arashi.'"

Naruto made sure to take a mental note of all this before he looked at the drawn hand figures. The first that was under the label 'Chakra Blade'. He looked at it and then at his hand. He took his middle finger and brought it over his index and then curved it down so it wrapped around. He looked back at the drawing and then back at his hand.

_Hey Kyu, what am I doing wrong?_

"**Your not focusing your chakra. Remember it said you needed to focus chakra into your hand to use your blood line. I have seen similar techniques in my long life but they all were jutsu and you could see them coming."**

_Uh, how do I focus my chakra? I've never done that and I haven't been to the academy yet._

He heard Kyuubi sigh.

"**Well most clans would have taught this at a younger age, and seeing as you're an orphan, most likely because of me on both parents, you never were taught. Sorry. Anyways I'll give you an example, but I need you to give me permission to access your chakra."**

_Why?_

"**Because when you ripped off that piece from the caging seal it allowed me to send memories. But it also allows me to have control on the condition you tell me that I can. So like if you're in a fight you can tell me I can take control to fight the guy into an even bloodier mess then what you would do, as I have battle experience and what not. Anyways I'm getting off the subject. All you have to do is tell me that I can have control over your body. If you just want me to have control over just one thing then you can tell me. Also if your mind is in chaos, such as some one puts you under genjutsu that does something like blind you with pain or puts you to sleep I can step forward regardless of what you say but as soon as your mentally fit enough to take over again its back I go unless you say I can stay. Same with if you're knocked out. Which is really good because if they knock you out I get us right back up again."**

_Oh, ok well then you can take control of my chakra._

Naruto felt himself go numb a little, but not in the sense of feelings, but more like he was wearing a second skin. He felt chakra gather in his hand and he formed the hand symbol to see what would happen. A near invisible blue crystal like blade appeared before his eyes. He made some swipes with it. He struck a candle stand with it and it cut right through like nothing. Granted it was just a pole made of bamboo with a black candle on top.

_Sweet!_

"**Interesting."**

Naruto gave a few more slashes when he accidentally swiped the blade through his arm. He stared for a moment before he realized that his arm was unharmed. Kyuubi seemed shocked as well. Naruto tested it again. Again it did not cut him or his clothes. He just shrugged, figuring he would test more later on in his training.

Next on the list was the launcher. He took his index finger this time and bent it over the back his middle finger. He focused chakra into it, going off muscle memory from when Kyuubi did it for him and pointed his hand at the top of what remained of the candle stand. He mentally fired it and a second later the pole was sent flying. Kyuubi told him to try the actual launching and so he grabbed a chunk of wood from the pole that had broken when it hit the wall and again fired. The chunk of wood shot across the room and hit the wall again.

"**We will have to work on your aim and power."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and looked back to the scroll.

The shield was pretty much the launcher but with the middle and ring fingers while the index and pinky stayed up, unlike with the other techniques with all had the two unused fingers bent down. He focused again and this time he didn't see anything. He asked Kyuubi.

"**Try punching the area around your hand."**

He did so and found that it hit something every time and a crystal like circle would flash into sight for a split second. His shield as about two feet in every direction of his palm. He tried focusing it to the back of his hand but he couldn't do it, just as the scroll said, it was only for the palm.

Then it was the strings. It was much like the last two, but with the ring and pinky fingers. He tried it but only got a foot of near transparent thread. It was all he could get with the level of control he had at his age. Kyuubi said he was good for a beginner.

Lastly was the gauntlet. This hand figure left the middle and ring fingers straight while the index wrapped around the pinky on the palm side of the unused fingers. He focused his chakra and he just make out a rounded out half cone around his hand. He make a light jab a near by candle and it was sent flying by it.

"Cool." Was all he said.

Finally after Naruto had some fun with his techniques he went to the next scroll. It was for a fighting style that was used by the Uzumaki Clan. It was called Blade's Dance and there were actually several stances. Just to name a few there was the Mantis's Defense, the Viper's Dance, and the Playful Fox stances. Each one had its own form of defense and there were tons of attacks that could be done, mostly because there were five different techniques that their blood limit made that they could add in to it. A few were the Cheeta's Dash, the Thunder's Clap and the Spiders Thread. It seemed that his clan based and named their fighting style techniques after animals and things of nature.

Figuring he had time to go over everything in the scroll later he went to the next one. It was on his second blood limit from his mother. He looked at the insignia on it. It was a red and black yin yang with the black dot seeming to be aflame while the red dot looked to be a vertex.

"'The Eiyaisoi Clan's blood limit is one of the chakra kind. Known as the Chaos Eyes, it is some times mistaken as an optical blood limit. In truth, our eyes change when we use our blood limit, but it is only to show that we are using our power. Those of the Eiyaisoi clan have a special brand of chakra, one that is highly explosive. Shortly after coming to Konoha from Wave, our family redesigned a fightining style of the Hyuugas and made our Explosive fist. It utilizes the explosive quality of our own chakra to cause damage. When we use Chaos eyes, there are really two levels.'"

"'Level one, which everyone in our clan can use, replaces the iris and retina with a yin and yang sign. For level one, it is black and the usual iris color. So if an Eiyaisoi has green eyes then they will have black and green yin and yang sign eyes, though if an Eiyaisoi has black eyes, they will have black and white Chaos eyes instead. With this level we can use our explosive chakra quality with ease.'"

"'Level two causes the black and secondary color of the sign to turn silver and gold while the dots stay the color they are in level one. At this level we can see chakra, which makes using our techniques much easier for us. It takes a lot of hard work to be able to activate level two of our blood limit, much like the Uzumakis, but with out a special jutsu to make it active or nearly killing ourselves like the Uzumakis do. Because of our eyes, we can see the chakra pours in the body that we've discovered the Hyuuga's can also see, but they can also see, though they see much more as well. When we exert power with our blood limit the Chaos eyes will usually spin.'"

_To activate I just focus chakra into my eyes and think Chaos Eye. Hmmm._

Naruto tried it and felt a tingle. He looked into a near by mirror and his jaw dropped. The signs rotated outward, away from his nose and he no longer had retinas, but instead of being black and electric blue (couldn't say black and blue cuz that would be a little wrong) like he expected they were crimson and electric blue.

_Hey Kyu do you think something is wrong? My Chaos Eyes are crimson and electric blue instead of black and electric blue._

"**No clue Kit, but it might have to do with me. I say it looks rather cool. Oh, focus some chakra into your hand and tap something. If I'm right you'll like it."**

Naruto did so and tapped a candle. His chakra blasted it away as if he had put a small bomb to it.

_That's soo cool! And I think my eyes are wicked awesome. If one of the villagers saw these they would piss themselves compared to the black and blue in my opinion. So what kind of powers do you have?_

"**Each of my tails gives me a power as well as holds a separate chakra store. Each tail store holds the equivalent amount to three fourths of my primary store. My first tail, which all foxes have, gives me a power most foxes call needle fur. What it does is take fur and make it harder then steel and extremely sharp and I can make it stand on end if I want. But it only works for a fox's tails except for a few fox clans that have managed to get it to all over. My second tail which a lot of foxes have as well, allows communication between other animals and living beings. It doesn't sound like much for a demon lord, nor does the first tail, but all foxes that have them have this ability, though most have to work to get more tails. My third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh tails each give me an elemental factor to my chakra. So with those tails I can give my chakra an effect of fire, water/ice, wind, earth, or lightning. Very useful, though because earth is a solid element compared to the others, it actually just makes me have raw chakra control like making limbs out of it. Anyways my eighth tail gives me an optical power. It is called Demon Eye and for me it is always on. That is what you see when you see my eyes. I was born with those first eight tails, as I couldn't be a nine tails until I took over lordship from my dad. Anyways…"**

"**Basically the Demon Eye allows me to be unaffected by any genjutsu, generate a semi real genjutsu after obtaining eye contact and allows me to do something almost all demon lords that have optical abilities can do, which is see through inanimate solids like they were transparent, though some can see through animate objects as well, Shukaku of the raccoons. In all it is like another version of the mangekyou sharingan that can cause genjutsu inside the mind. If I am correct if you use it, it would be activated much like your other optical power and your eyes would be crimson with slitted retinas. Try the Demon Eye now."**

_Ok. Demon Eye!_ He thought as he focused chakra into his eyes again.

He looked at the mirror and sure enough his eyes were like those he saw Kyuubi had. He deactivated it.

He glanced at the last scroll. He was a little tired but he felt a little tired after his first time of focusing chakra. Never the less he picked it up and opened it. Glancing at it he saw that it was the Explosive fist style of the Eiyaisois. Sure enough it was similar to the Gentle Fist Style used by the Hyuugas, or at least from what Kyuubi knew of it. The difference was that instead of sealing chakra pours like the Hyuugas, this style used it in a more destructive manner, as it was the blood limit of Eiyaisois to have explosive chakra. One technique involved causing the enemies chakra to explode in the area where you placed some of your own chakra. So instead of sealing the chakra points, this one blew them up in a sense. It all varied. Some took off limbs, some immobilized, one even made internal organs explode. The Explosive Fist Style of the Eiyaisois looked a hell lot tougher to learn than the Blade's Dance Style. But it was smaller compared to the thousands of moves the Uzumakis had in their fighting style.

After finishing reading the scroll he stretched, leaned back on the cushions he was sitting on, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._**

Chapter 3

Naruto found himself back in front of Kyuubi.

"**Hello Kit."**

"Hey Kyu. So what are we going to do now?"

"**Until you wake I am going to teach you knowledge about ninja clans, techniques, villages, and other helpful things. For instance how to detect and rig traps, find out ambushes as well as set up your own, and even how to interrogate people."**

"And how will half of this stuff help me?"

"**If you want to be strong then you must have knowledge, not just brawn Kit!"** Kyuubi boomed.

"Fine so I guess we should start." Naruto said with a sigh. After all he is only ten.

Hours later Naruto awoke after lecture after lecture from the great fox.

"**Ok Kit, now I want you to look for some body weights. After all what is the point of a fighting style if you're too weak and slow to use it?"**

Naruto agreed with him and eventually found some weights and scrolls in a room. Upon Kyuubi's instructions he tried a simple jutsu that would increase the weight of his clothes and other items that he found in one of the scrolls.

Naruto tried a few times to set the weights but failed. At first it didn't do anything and then it only did a little. On his last try he made it well over five hundred pounds. He quickly passed control over to Kyuubi and had the fox set it at just two hundred.

"**Ok Kit, I want you to keep these on at all times. Once a month we will increase them by ten pounds ok?"**

_Sure so what now?_

"**Tree climbing."**

An hour later found Naruto attempting to run up a massively tall tree. He made it about a fourth of the way up before he came plummeting back to earth.

It was the best he could do even after an hour. When he first started he couldn't even get a foot up before falling on his back.

_Grrrr. Kyu, what am I doing wrong?_

"**Try turning on you chaos eyes and focusing on your chakra system."**

Naruto did so, Kyuubi adding a large amount of his own chakra to activate the level two of his eyes, and looked at the bottom of his feet.

"**There's the problem, there are some chakra pours that are some how still under the effect of the seal. Just focus some chakra into you finger tips and tap the pours. Also try focusing chakra out of the pours as well from the inside. With the combination of forces the pours should open."**

Naruto tried it on the pours that were closed and saw them open. He tried again and managed to get all the way to about three fourths of the way up. And then he plummeted.

"Ow. I am going to be black and blue by the time this is all over." He said aloud as he pulled himself up off the ground.

He continued for several more hours; gaining a foot in height every one or two tries. By sundown he made it to the top and looked out over the tree tops.

_Ok Kyu, I'm done._

"**I can see that. Now work on walking up and down and when you can do that with out conscious thought I want you to pace back on forth on the bottom of several branches. When done with that, again getting it down to the point of subconciousness, I want you to meander all over the tree, walking around the trunk, on top of and under branches, over the top and up and down. Understood?"**

_Are you trying to kill me? What about sleeping?_

"**For one with my chakra backing you up you could go with out sleep for a month and just sleep one hour if you manage it very sparingly. But with my training you'll be going through and with all the chakra you'll be spending personally to enlarge your store, you will just go a week on an hour. But at the moment we will dwindle that down gradually. So first it will be just four hours of sleep instead of your six or seven."**

Naruto mentally grumbled silently, but because of the fox's ears being so good, he was heard. Naruto mentally grumbled again, this time mutely. Kyuubi didn't hear him. Naruto tried thinking at that 'volume'. It worked. Kyuubi couldn't listen to all of his thoughts.

"**Hey Kit why aren't you thinking?"**

_I am, just at a level that you cant hear me. After all, I can have some privacy._

Kyuubi chuckled at the boy. Then something dawned on him.

"**You'd better not be cursing at me!"**

_Kyu, if I want to curse at you I would do it out loud, like this. SHUT UP YOU DAMN PILE OF SHIT NAMED KYUUBITCH BEFORE I RIP ONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN TAILS OFF AND SHOVE THE FUCKING THING UP A FAT BASTARD'S ASS AFTER HE HAS BECOME CONSTIPATED! See? That is kind of like how I would curse at you. And threaten you for that matter. But right now I was only grumbling about being an insomniac._

Kyuubi was a little stunned at the language that Naruto could use. Once he was over that he chucked again, this time at the thought of his Kit with black circles under his eyes.

"**No Kit, you would still look perfectly normal once you get used to it. The first few times you'll be tired but after that it will be only a little taxing before you are completely refreshed from just an hour of sleep. Besides with my healing factor which is also now your healing factor, even if you never slept you would only look worn out, but not like an insomniac with thick black rings around your eyes."**

Naruto shook his head and got to work. It was going to be a long night. And morning, and afternoon, and evening, and an even longer life. Having a Demon Lord inside of you might start to suck if this keeps up.

It had been almost a year since he started his training. He had already learned how to fight with his two family styles, as well as use throwing weapons effectively, especially with his blood limit. But aside from the kunai and shurukins, he only needed a few trap equipment, carrier scrolls, and a medic pack, though it would never be for him half the time thanks to his healing courtesy of his symbiotic fox demon. And now his weight was up to an even three hundred. In a week it would be up to three ten.

In this time he had also learn to think at a muted level naturally, as he didn't want to bother Kyuubi with all of his thoughts.

As of now he only new a few simple family jutsus but once he got out of the academy Kyuubi promised he would start teaching him more challenging ones that weren't just of his family. After all, he now had the control to do some of the most complicated jutsu theoretically after learning how to walk all over trees, walk on water, lay on water, roll on water, sleep on the side of tree trunks, sleep on the bottom of tree branches and sleep on water, all while wearing weights. Oh yes Kyuubi was very much a slave driver.

But right now that didn't matter to the fox host. What was on his mind right now was that in just two days he would start going to the academy. Sure he didn't really care about the stupid school, but that was because he already knew at least half of it thanks to you know who. Now what had him all riled up was because of Kyuubi's promise. And the fox had told him that his honor was one of his highest regarded things. Sure a few low blows were ok but killing a defeated enemy that did not deserve it was too far.

Anyways at the moment he was in the middle of running laps around Hidden Leaf Village. All the while playing a game of risk with Kyuubi. Just because he was a Demon Lord did not mean that he didn't have the knowledge to be a general. So of course Naruto kept loosing at the game. It was funny really, because for one, Kyuubi showed him that he could change into a human form, and thus why he knew human jutsu and hand seals, and two, how the pieces looked. Kyuubi's looked foxes and the number of tails told you how many 'men' were there. For Naruto, it was more like ramen bowl stacks. And when a troop took one of the enemy, for Kyuubi, his fox would eat the ramen, but for Naruto it would be the ramen would spill on the fox and tie it up with noodles. In all it was hilarious.

_Sooo, Kyu, what should I do about when I'm out of school and not training with you? I mean you do need to sleep and I find running extra laps when you do nap, a little boring._

"**I understand what you mean. I was thinking of something like that**(_Yeah right Kyuubi._)** and so I was thinking of seeing if a forge or clothing shop could take you in, preferably ones that do ninja gear."**

_Ok, one problem, the village is full of idiotic crack pots that think I AM you. Like that would be possible. I mean if I was you then I would be biting off heads, taking names, and kickin' butt._

Kyuubi chuckled a little at this. Naruto some how managed to make him chuckle, which was odd, cuz before his sealing he would be more serious. Anyhow.

"**There is that clothing shop that moved in the day after you met me. So there is one option. I think we can find a forge that will take you in. Or at least find some forging equipment that we can buy. Stop! Look there's a place that sells forge jutsu scrolls. You do have that money I told you to bring with just incase right?" **Naruto had finished his laps and was now running in through town on a random course. He stopped on Kyuubi's order and when he asked about the money he simply pulled out his money pouch, which had a jutsu on it to make it light and thin, regardless of how much money was in it, and thanks to his family account, he really didn't have to work, but that wasn't his style.

Naruto looked at his wallet before he walked in. It was a simple shape, which was a circle. On both sides it had the clan sign for the Eiyaisou. On one side, it was a nine tales standing in front of the symbol, with its tails in a spiral to the right. On the other side it was the Uzumaki Clan sign, with the blades angling outward to the right. He really liked it; just like the FP he wore on his forehead.

He also still had on his facemask. The man had done a wonder. Along the top were golden stalactites. At the jaw line were crimson flames and at the back of the jaw was emerald twisters with silver lightning wrapped around them. Two ice blue icicles formed fangs on the top row, making it look like a deadly animal mouth. He also had on his sunglasses, which were a single lens that was kind of like a W but elongated and filled out. They blocked his eyes perfectly, which in turn hid his Demon Eyes and Chaos Eyes as well as his Blade Eyes when he finally got them and most of the rest of his face. On his hands he wore his gloves with a metal plate on the back, one having the Uzumaki clan sign while the other had the Eiyaisoi clan sign. In all the only sign that you say that would remind you of the old Naruto was his hair, which now was angled slightly back, giving a sleeker look.

When he walked in he saw the clerk look at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, a friend of mine needs a forging jutsu scroll right away but is too busy to get it himself. He wants the best you have."

"Very well, but are you sure you have the money? This is the best we carry and it costs quite a bit."

Naruto asked how much it was and when answered he took out plenty of money and asked for the clerk to throw in a forging kit scroll. The man was a little shocked but never the less took the money and gave the boy the two scrolls.

_That takes care of that._

"**Yes it does. Now then time to get back to the house. We can look for other places some other day."**

_So what are we going to do now?_

"**Work on your acting, and fishing out some clothes that yell dead last."**

_Let me guess, you want me to be underestimated so no one will suspect that you and I have been talking for near a year today and if they did they would seal you up tighter right?_

"**Yep. Idiots would piss themselves and then mob you down and either kill you mob style, or reseal me and lock you up like a mad man."**

_Ok, so do I fish out that piece of trash I had when I first me you, or does that only yell looser and not dead last?_

"**I say go with something else. Hmmm… I say something like it, but in a darker color, maybe blue or green? Can't go crimson like I would like but that would make some wonder."**

_Right._

Naruto walked inside his home and went into his storage room. It was where he kept all of his disguises. Thanks to the fox he was well versed in physical disguise so unlike a henge, his disguise wouldn't just poof out with damage. And he could act like no one else because of his life of acting a different face before the village. He had perfected the foxy grin when he was four and just developed the acting to go with it after. So yeah he could easily act out any part he had supplies for and once he learned the henge that would be no problem as well.

He looked through his clothes, trying to find the right combination to make him look like a drop out. In the end he went with the orange jacket he used to wear and a pair of bleached white pants that used to be orange. He left his boots though. I mean don't want to get drastic now do we.

"So Kyu, what should I do during class? Prank everyone in sight, prank a few people, prank at random, sleep, or act dumb?" Naruto spoke aloud, as he did most times he was home. He knew he only had to think at a higher volume to talk to the nine tailed fox demon but when he was home, which meant alone as well at the moment, he felt the need to speak aloud. He rarely did out side.

"**I would say lazy class clown act. Pretend to sleep most of the time, act dumb, foolish and cocky or something when awake, and prank at random, mostly the teacher. Also be late most of the time, and if you can fail most of the tests do so."**

"Ok so I should pack my scroll signs, my water bucket scrolls, chalk dust bombs and a few other pranks that I have."

"**It is amazing how you changed. When I first met you, you were going down the path of a dumb prankster, and now you using that as a cover up. It is just hilarious in my mind. To go from dumb ass prankster to kick ass guy and then to kick ass guy acting like dumb ass prankster is just too much."**

Both of them laughed. It was funny when you thought of it that way.

"It could be worse. I could be a super genius acting like a brain dead retard!" Naruto laughed out.

"**Or worse yet. An inquisitive hyperactive insomniac that is high off thirty pounds of sugar pretending to be an apathetic on decaf and nine bottles of sleeping pills!"** Kyuubi laughed out in response.

"I already am an insomniac almost! All I need to do is act dumb, curious, hyper, and in general brain dead!"

They both laughed for a few more minutes, finding it to hard to make more cracks while have ones chest yelling to stop to let it breathe.

Naruto set the clothes aside and as it was late enough, went to bed, planning on sleeping an extra three hours to give himself enough energy to hold back his erg to rip off someone's head.

The next morning he awoke and put on the disguise, packing his normal attire in a backpack. He planned to change out of the god awful orange as soon as class was over. And carrying extra weighted clothes would add to his exercise. He used the weighting jutsu on them and ran around the village once before heading to the academy from the opposite end of Hidden Leaf.

He got to class late, as he expected and sat down in the back. Iruka yelled at him for being late and later yelled at him for sleeping. Naruto replied by throwing a prank bomb at the man's seat before he sat down. His seat became covered in white glue and Iruka became stuck to it.

This continued on through class, with Naruto pranking and sleeping, while he was actually talking to Kyuubi, and Iruka constantly using the giant evil head no jutsu to yell at him.

Afterwards Naurto continued his training, running around the school ten times, as to give every one else time to leave, and then changing out of his god awful orange jacket and near orange pants, in favor of his sleeveless Chinese style shirt with the opening to the side, his trench coat, arm guards, gloves, and black pants. He also put on his personal FP which had the Eiyaisou Clan symbol of a red and black Yin and Yang, that swirled to the right of his forehead, over a larger Uzumaki sign, which twisted to the left. Next to that was a sign for fox and then a mirror of his double clan sign on the other side of it. And he again added his face mask and shades, which in the end with the FP, left only a small amount of his skin showing. He then preceded to run around the village, while hidden from view, about twenty times in an hour.

After that it was the push ups, sit ups, crunches, and other bodily exercises, doing the ones that required the lifting of his body upside down on a tree trunk, while Kyuubi quizzed him. After that he practiced his weapons training and then his blood limits and fighting styles, which were coming around nicely.

When he went to sleep Kyuubi would teach him things on traps and other things.

And so this continued on for another year and nine months with nothing new really happening when he was around the humans.

Several of the other students were curious about Naruto, as they never saw him get picked up. Chouji had said that one time when his parents were late he saw the blonde male running around the school. This got them even more curious. One day Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Sakura, Shino and a few other students decided to tell their parents that they would hang out after school.

During their last period Naruto had managed to find one of their sub teacher's dirty scrolls, and promptly had the thing hanging open by a string in front of said teachers face mid sentence. Iruka had to take over, as the pervert that he called a coworker had passed out from a combination of blood loss, embarrassment and shock. But it was obvious how Naruto had done it and any normal prankster could do such a thing, even with out being a ninja.

After school was let out the group hung out in the class room as they watched Naruto run around the school ten times. Then he came inside, Hinata, who had learned how to use her blood limit at about the same time as her cousin, Neji, used it to track his position. It wasn't strong but she could see through walls, and in this case, floors. She gave commentary as she watched, though they half couldn't make out what she said.

"…H-h-he's walking d-done the ha-hall towards the umm b-bathroom. He j-just walked in and is taking o-off his jacket." She blushed and deactivated her eyes. She was tapping her fingers so bad that they were half blurs.

Realizing that the Hyuuga had no wish to activate her eyes again they all headed down so that they would be able to see him when he came out. Kiba's dog told him that the Uzumaki was still in there. They saw a teen with a strange forhead protector, a face mask with odd decals on it, gloves, a shirt, and a trench coat left open over top of it, as well as shades that covers what little of his face was left to be seen. They hid from sight as soon as they had seen the door opening and watched as the teen passed by. When he had passed Akamaru took a whiff of him and told Kiba. As soon as the male was out of hearing range, or at least that of a normal human, Kiba turned to his friends.

"That was Naruto." Was all he said. Everyone, aside from Shino, showed shock on their faces. The fact that person that they had just seen was the boisterous, idiotic, pranking attention seeker that they knew from class was a big shock. He looked nothing like Naruto, but Kiba said that Akamaru had smelt him, and he did in fact smell like the prankster.

After a second they broke out of their stupor when Shino coughed a little to get their attention. He pointed over his shoulder, where they saw Naruto disappearing through the door at the end of the hall way. They ran to the door and had Hinata look through. He was doing some warm up exercises. They snuck out and watched as he started running. They followed.

"**Hey Kit."**

_I know Kyuubi. Just because you were still laughing your nine tailed ass off at that perv does not mean that I didn't have the smarts to activate my demon eyes. I saw that they were watching me while I was running before._

"**And you still changed clothes?"**

_If anything it threw them for a bit. Darn dog told them it was me though. You really need to teach me stealth jutsus for that kind of thing._

"**Fine, just loose them with out drawing more attention to yourself."**

_  
Ok._

Naruto ran pretty fast even with all the extra weights and he kept it up for over two hours, running at that speed. The others had trouble keeping up by now and he just kept running like nothing was abnormal. Sure he should have stayed in his orange jacket and he should have not done the extra running, but he was so used to doing this pattern that he was not going to let some nosy group make him stop for a day. After all, he hated his orange jacket with a passion and if he had to wear it longer then was he already had to, he would rip it to shreds, with out a weapon.

Finally after another half hour his followers lost some members.

Several of the group dropped out at this point, including Sakura and Chouji, which just left Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, and some other kid that they didn't really know. Hinata was suprising herself in the fact that she still could run at this speed, but she was still tiring like the rest. Shino and Kiba were the strongest out of those that followed Naruto and from what Hinata could tell, Ino was using chakra to keep moving, which would mean when she became too tired to run, she wouldn't have chakra to help her walk. A bad choice in Hinata's opinion. Fifteen minutes later Ino dropped out. Almost literally.

Now it was just the three following the fox host, though they did not know that little fact.

Finally when they reached the third hour of their run they found themselves in front of a ramen stand that Naruto went to so much, he knew the menu selections, prices, specials, events, lay out of the kitchen, and even the floor plan of the place by heart.

The person in question was panting heavily while leaning against the counter as the old man fixed up the boys favorite flavor, which was a blend of different things, which when done right, which was every time the old man made it, actually found Naruto actually really liking it. Normal ramen he only stood up with for his act. But this flavor, which the old guy called Uzumaki special, he really did like in the way that he acted like.

Anyways he sat down and the three approached him. Well more like Shino and Kiba approached him while Hinata hid behind them.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said. The pre-teen turned to look at them.

"Yes?"

"What's with the get up? You trying to act cool now? Stop pretending."

"Fine, so tomorrow I will were this nice neon lime that I got yesterday with pastel pink pants. That sound good to you?"

"Uhhh…" He watched as Naruto pulled his mask down and started eating like there was no tonight. "We'll be leaving now."

"Ok and I won't pose again. Well mostly." The last part was said with a mischievous fox grin.

"Riiiiiigggghht." Kiba said as he backed away. He quickly ran as soon as he was in the crowd. Shino had already left and Hinata was now hiding behind a pole inching away. Naruto acted oblivious to it all until Hinata finally was out of sight, even to his demon eyes. Then he quickly finished his ramen and left, putting his mask back on.

_Shoot, now I can't change out of that god awful jacket until later._ Naruto thought as he cursed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._**

Chapter 4

Though Naruto waited an hour after he finished his primary run, he still changed out of his orange outfit. He also swore to burn it as soon as he got a chance with his team when he got one.

And so finally it was time for the genin exam. Boy was he happy he could act.

"Ok class, the first part of the genin exam is to make a perfect copy of me. Understood?" Iruka asked.

The class all went, with Naruto at the end of the line. When he got there he did the hand seals and henged into Iruka. The class started laughing. When 'Iruka' turned around to look at them the real Iruka saw a sticky note that said 'kick my face' on the back of Naruto's head.

"You fail this test. I don't have that on me." Iruka said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto answered. Iruka said yes and leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Only to feel something there. He pulled it off and in his hand he had a sticky note that said 'kick my face'. He crumpled it.

"Very funny Naruto."

"Thanks a lot Iruka! Want to see another gift?"

"What?"

"Sexy no jutsu!" With a puff of smoke there stood a woman that had all the right curves and sizes and had long flowing hair that rivaled the sun in its color and brightness. There was just barely enough smoke keeping her more confidential points covered.

'She' struck a pose that sent Iruka and Mizuki into the ceiling on spiraling geysers of blood from their noses.

When they both recovered they revived the students that had been affected by the jutsu and moved on to the kunai. All of the students passed, though some only by one kunai.

Finally it was the last part of the test. Bunshin.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto went to stand in front of the two chuunin teachers.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled after forming the hand seals required. There were three puffs of smoke and one dead looking Naruto appeared to his right. To his left there was a chibi Naruto that was on its back like a turtle. And the last one was normal. Aside from the fact that it was as fat as a baby blue whale and looked constipated to a point of making some shudder and move away from the general direction of its rear. "Shit." At that moment the constipated fat clone, the dead clone, and the chibi clone all imploded with a massive farting sound.

"Well he did make bunshin that could distract an enemy. Maybe we should let him pass Iruka." Mizuki said.

"Sorry Naruto but you have to pass all of the tests to go on to genin." Naruto nods and walks out of the class room. A solemn look adorns his face.

_I hate faking this weakness. I could have blown every last one of those punks and pansies out of the water right now. Oh well. When they underestimate me they will get theirs._

"**Good job Kit."** Kyuubi praised from with in his mind.

Said fox host walked out side and sat on a swing as all the other students were congratulating each other. He felt some one come up behind him.

"Hey, Naruto, I know you tried really hard on that test and I want to let you have a second chance." Mizuki said after he got Naruto's attention. He then proceeded to tell him about a scroll that he needed to steal and learn something from. "Tomorrow night I want to go get it, Ok?"

Naruto, always wanting new jutsus to use, agreed, though acting far dumber. At the same time he and Kyuubi already were making plans against the traitor.

Later that night Naruto snuck into the Hokage's house and found the scroll.

_Got it Kyu, so now we move onto the rest of the plan right?_

"**Sneak into old man's house, check. Steal scroll a day early, check. Go to meeting place, move a mile to the north, read, copy, and practice things on scroll, and finally blame it on the ugly traitor tomorrow and no one is the wiser."**

Naruto headed to the meeting place, then went north for a mile. There he found a cave.

_Good I found a cave. That will make it easier to hide in._

He entered the cave and sat down looking over the scroll.

It was noon by the time he had finished reading and copying it and now he looked over the jutsus. He selected two that he would learn first. Kage bunshin no jutsu and kage ryuu no jutsu. The main reason he chose these ones is that Kyuubi told him that he didn't know those two. And so he started his learning, with Kyuubi helping were he really needed it, like the general correct amount of chakra to use to do it right. He didn't give him the answers, just the general area that the answer lay.

That night Naruto hid the scroll inside of another and snuck into the Hokage's house again, this time letting himself get caught by the old man himself. A sexy no jutsu later and the perverted geezer was down with a nose bleed.

He made it to the library and unshrunk the scroll and put it on his back. He quickly snuck out again and made his way to were he was supposed to meet Mizuki later.

He sat down and started practicing on one of the others on the scroll. He felt the presence of Iruka and quickly acted to be asleep. He looked up when a shadow appeared in front of him.

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" He was promptly punched in the head.

"What do you think you're doing stealing a scroll from the Hokage?"

"Well Mizuki told me that if I got it and learned something from it and then showed you it I could be a genin."

"What?" Iruka suddenly knocked Naruto out of the way as kunai stabbed into him.

"So you figured it out Iruka. Then you also know both you and the monster will die here." It was Mizuki standing in a tree with two huge shuriken on his back.

"Naruto RUN!" Iruka yelled. Naruto did so.

When he circled around them and found them stopped he saw Iruka leaning against a tree while Mizuki was about to throw his two shurikens.

"DIE IRUKA!" Just before Mizuki released his blades he was thrown back by Naruto.

"Don't you dare hurt Iruka, Mizuki. If you do, I have to kill you for it." Naruto growled out.

He put the scroll down and made the needed hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" over a thousand Naruto clones appeared, all of them glaring at Mizuki.

On the other side of the village an old man that was near deaf heard an ungodly scream. Unfortunately he also pissed himself in fright.

Iruka looked at the pulp that _used_ to be Miruki. Now all you could really see was a pile of battered and abused flesh in clothes and a wig that looked like a dog attacked it.

"Well I guess you can pass Naruto." He was then glomped with a shout of joy that nearly rivaled the scream that Mizuki had made a minute ago.

An hour later Naruto walked into his apartment and yanked of his god awful jacket, throwing the orange clothing to the side, leaving his upper body bare. He quickly walked over to the bath room and purged his stomach of the fifty extra bowls of ramen that he had had to consume to keep up his disguise.

_Thank the deities that you taught me how to control all of my body functions Kyu, other wise this would be out side on the road instead._

"**Well we will eventually drop the guise; I just don't know when will be a good time."** Kyuubi replied.

Naruto sighed.

The next week Naruto went to the academy to get his assigned to his team after teaching Konohamaru how to use sexy no jutsu.

"Hello everyone. Today you will be assigned to your genin teams and instructors. Team …" Naruto zoned out, talking with Kyuubi. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura (I don't know her last name.) will be on team seven. Ino(Last name?) …" Now that Naruto knew his team, he zoned out again.

"**You can wake up now, your teacher is finally coming."** Kyuubi said after three hours of waiting for the teacher.

The door slid open and a silver haired man stuck his head in. He felt an eraser falling towards his head so he stepped back and caught it.

_I told that idiot that that eraser wouldn't work on a jounin._ Sasuke thought. At the same time Kakashi noticed the string on eraser just in time to feel a ball of tape swing into the back of his neck and stick there, with the tall tell signs of time fuse explosive notes. He rushed forward, trying to get the sticky mass off when he stepped on a wire. He looked up in time to see twelve rotten eggs fall into his face. Six of them had pepper gas in them. He coughed, sneezed, and gagged as he stumbled around. He nearly stepped on a bunch of marbles but managed to step in the one clear spot. Supposedly.

More eggs came flying at him, accompanied by brand new pencils wrapped in fly paper. He blocked and dodged most of them but the ones that he blocked fell onto the marbles. The marbles exploded, releasing thick, smelly multi colored smoke. As the smoke rose, it activated the sprinklers on that half of the room, drenching it. After five minutes the water stopped and there stood a drenched and messy Kakashi with a pencil stuck between his eyes. He grabbed it and threw it up over his shoulder. As the pencil in question sailed up it hit the back of bucket that was balanced on two strings so that where the pencil hit would cause it to fall over, right onto Kakashi. The now filled bucket spilled over, dropping a ton of puke purple die all over him before landing on top of his head. A string attached to it was pulled as it fell and after the handle had gone under his chin the floor where he was standing snapped up, throwing him into the wall opposite the door. As he slid down he landed on another spring board, this one throwing him into the ceiling back over where he had just been standing before which followed with him landing on the floor. Slowly he got up.

Pulling the bucket off he turned to the only other three in the class. He was about to say something when Naruto made a hand seal behind his head, unseen by the others, and muttered 'Never pee in toxic waste' causing the mass on the back of Kakashi's head, which he had forgotten about, exploded, coating him in an ugly glowing urine colored goo. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I don't like you." He said. They sweatdropped. "Meet me on the roof." He then disappeared.

_How the hell did the dead last rig all of that? Some of those could have been deadly if they had been switched with something like kunai, poison gas, acid, and real explosive notes._ Sasuke thought. But he quickly dismissed it, as it must have been from years of pranking the entire school since he got there.

They soon met on the roof and sat down.

"Ok introduce yourselves, I'm too lazy to learn mind reading. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. You, pinky, you're up."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…, I like to…, my dreams are to…, and I hate Ino-pig." Each time she had paused she would look at Sasuke.

'_Great, a fangirl.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Brooding one. You're up."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I don't have any real likes. I have a lot of dislikes, no hobbies, and I want to kill a certain man."

"Ok, next, spikey."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, jutsu, ramen(_when it is that one flavor, talking and learning with Kyuubi, and making plans to leave this god forsaken place._). I dislike the three minutes ramen needs to cook(_and a very long list that would take me at least an hour to read off half of it._). Hobbies include making jutsu and bashing perverts(_and again another long list of things I do to pass the time which include trap designing, training, learning with Kyuubi, and just recently, making chakra weapons._). My dream is to become the Hokage(_Well more like a Kage. Doesn't matter the village to me._)."

"What about you Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi(is Hatake his last name?), my likes and dislikes are non of your concern. Hobbies?... Dreams of the future would make you have a nose bleed or go insane." He finished with a little heart over his head and his visible eye forming an upside down U.

They sweatdropped. They only learned his name and that he was a perv.

"Tomorrow meet me on training grounds seven. Don't eat breakfast, you'll barf every once of it up." Kakashi said with an eye smile before he disappeared.

The next day Naruto wakes up and scarf's down his usual breakfast before heading out to meet his new team. He found them there still waiting, even though he was purposefully an hour late. Their teacher had yet to show up.

He sat down and slipped half way into his mindscape.

"Hey Kyuubi, do you know any scanning jutsu? Our teacher is late, and I want to know when he is about to get here so I can act correctly."

"**Sure Kit, I know one that no one else will pick up on unless they are of a high demon class, or in the case of humans, Kage sage. Which last I checked no one has reached that level for the last three hundred years."**

"Realy? What's it called?"

"**Life scan. It picks up on their life force and if you have met them, you can identify them as an individual."**

"Cool!"

They then spent the rest of the time perfecting the jutsu and then Naruto quickly set it up while putting his hands behind his head, to hide the seals that he made.

_Heaven, Earth, Sea, Hell, Space, Angel, Demon, Beast, Human, Life, Vortex, Power; Life scan no jutsu._ Naruto thought to himself, listing off the chakra seals that demons use.

He feels the slightest pulse in the air and ground as a sphere of chakra moves out, passing through everything with out detection. Naruto looks at his team mates. They show no reaction.

He then focuses on the field that he just set up. He can feel his two team mates, and a cat. It was quite effective, as it also told the caster the strength of who ever was in the field. But it also had a draw back, as you had to be in one place to use it.

After about two hours later that he felt the signature of his new sensei enter his scanning field. He waited for a few minutes and Kakashi walked into view.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but this little girl needed help finding her extra panties."

"PERVERT!" Sakura screeches while punching him. Naruto just ignores him while laughing at Kyuubi.

"**My ears! My ears! I can't hear! Somebody help me! That bimbo fangirl has killed my ears! THAT BANSHI IS PURE EVIL! HOW CAN SHE SCREECH THAT HIGH?"** Kyuubi screams in pain while holding his ears, which look to be bleeding, though it's just a genjutsu. **"In other news, the one eyed pervert, a.k.a. Kakashi, has been brutally punched in the face by a girl with a humongous forehead, while being attacked by her screeching voice, as she calls him by his second birth name."** Kyuubi says, seeming to look towards a different camera in a news reporter voice (if you have ever heard the Bill Engvall joke on news reporters, you'll get this one.), with no sign that his ears had been 'bleeding' just a millisecond ago.

Naruto has a hard time keeping his appearance up after watching that.

"Ok. Anyways it's time for your real test. You have to get these bells from me by noon. Fail to get a bell and you go back to the academy."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura says.

"Yes I know that so come at me wanting to kill if you want to pass. Begin."

With that Sakura and Sasuke disappear while Naruto remains sitting there, seemingly zoned out.

"Yo, Naruto, are you even awake?" Kakashi calls out.

He gets no reply. He walks over, planning on doing something like tie him up for sleeping(even though he would like to do that himself).

He reaches down to grab him when suddenly there is a puff of smoke and his hand is mere millimeters from touching the trigger spot on a venous man trap. He quickly yanks his hand back just before it snaps its jaws shut on where his arm used to me. He feels Naruto coming at him from behind and disappears, using thousand years of pain on him and sending him into a river. After a few minutes of waiting he starts getting worried. People need to breath air and the longest anyone has ever held their breath to Kakashi's knowledge is three minutes. Naruto has been under for ten. Suddenly twenty Narutos jump out of the river, all of them throwing shurikens and kunai.

He quickly dodges them all and pulls out one of his perverted books. The Narutos rush at him and one quickly grabs him from behind. Another gets ready to punch in him the face. Suddenly the one getting ready to punch finds himself punching a clone of himself.

Kakashi appears in a near by tree and turns to leave only to find Sasuke's foot meeting him in what would be an intimate meeting, if it were a cute girl's face instead, that is.

He is sent flying back but turns into a log. Because of his escape he fails to see Sasuke turn back into a Naruto. He soon finds Sakura looking for Sasuke, and thus plays a trick on her. He can't help but laugh a little at her fainted form. He then heads off to find Sasuke, who seems to be the only one to be a real challenge.

He finds him and they quickly engage each other, ending when Kakashi uses inner decapitation no jutsu on the Uchiha.

Suddenly a large rock is broken out of the ground behind him. As he turns to look at it he is hit in the back of the head and hears some one say 'Outer decapitation no jutsu' as they ram his head through the rock, much like how he pulled Sasuke under ground. Being stunned for a minute, having never heard of such a jutsu he quickly starts trying to pull his head out of the rock. When he does he turns and sees Naruto digging Sasuke out with a still unconscious Sakura laying nearby. They all hear a timer go off and Kakashi looks at his watch.

12:00.

"Well you all fail. You didn't get any of the bells." He says, as Sakura wakes up from the buzzer.

"Wrong Kakashi sensei." Naruto says. He pulls out three bells and tosses one to each of his team.

Kakashi looks down at the ones on his belt and see the two visible ones and the one under a genjutsu. All three of them turn into acorns on string.

_How did he get that third acorn underneath my genjutsu? Heck when did he get the bells period?_

"Naruto, when did you get the bells?"

"After I put your head in the rock." He lied. He had really gotten it when Kakashi was pulling his hand back from the plant. The chakra stringers were quite nice. He had used them again to slip the acorns back into place when he had pretended to be Sasuke and kicked his teacher.

"What was that jutsu anyways?" Sasuke asks.

"Well I saw Kakashi use that inner decapita-whatever and figured that I could make a variation of it. Instead of putting your body in the ground I just put your head in a rock." Naruto had memorized the attack and them made a change to it before attacking Kakashi thanks to his Uzumaki trait of photographic combat memory.

"Well then I guess you all pass. Oh and Sasuke, how did you know where I would appear after I got out of Naruto's mob?"

"Hmph." _I didn't see Kakashi until we started fighting and he put me in the ground. So who could have done it? The dobe couldn't have, he's to dumb, even with those clones that Kakashi is talking about._ Sasuke pondered for a moment, then decided that he would just let it be.

Kakashi just pulled out his book again and walked off. "Meet at the bridge near by at 7:00 tomorrow."

Naruto soon left as well. As soon as he was out of the area he dropped the jutsus on his upper body. He had in fact already burned the orange jacket and was using a henge and genjutsu combo to make his body look like it did in the academy, even though he was wearing his usual outfit.

_Time for some training._ He thought to himself setting off on his usual warm up jog, missing the presence of a pale lavender eyed girl with raven blue hair that followed him.

_Oh wait, I almost forgot._ He thought as he stopped.

Naruto made a hand seal with a mischievous smile under his mask. "Bye Bye Booky." Naruto said the activation phrase for the hidden explosive sticker that he had placed on Kakashi's supply bag that held his book during his clone mob(the back hug). The sticker was a circular sticker that had a diameter of 1/3 of an inch and had a precast genjutsu on it. He had worked hard to make that kind, including the extra punch they gave.

Back in Konoha in some random jounin club a one eyed man with silver hair was suddenly thrown out of his chair and across the room as his supply bag blew up. Following in his wake were ripped and burned scraps of paper that once was a perverted orange book.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: I'm finally back on after who knows how long. Anyways sorry for getting grounded, so here's the next chap on DLFD. This chapter has a slight songfic to it because the music goes with where I put it in. Read the song part if you want, it adds flavor to the scene if you ask me. The song is in "". R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._**

Chapter 5

Three months passed quickly, with team 7 taking a ton of D ranked missions while Naruto would send a darkness clone, a demonic bunshin similar to the kage bunshin used by humans, but it could take more then one blow. It just would disappear if it ran out of chakra or took a fatal blow. A simple stab wouldn't make it disperse. Best of all, it wouldn't leave a trace, as it really was just made out of real shadow. The body would just fade to darkness and flatten out before disappearing, all of which happened with in a second.

During this time he would train under Kyuubi, learning a ton of jutsu, both human and demon. He had gone for the first day though to see how Kakashi was after the bomb last time. He had yet another book and now he kept looking around. A few weeks after that he had had the clone put a new note on the back of his head. A quick 'Hair dye is so annoying.' later found Kakashi sporting neon pink and puke green hair with glowing purple sparkles in it in the middle of a debriefing with the Hokage. Today he finally got a shadow letter from his clone, saying that they got a C ranked mission. He quickly sent a reply, asking what the mission was.

_'Protect a bridge builder from attempts on his life. Chance of hired bandit attack. Possibility of hired nin assassins by Gatou.' What do you think Kyuubi?_

"**Sounds like something that will be fun. Ask the clone why he thinks there will be nin involved in a C. That would really be a B."**

Naruto relayed the message to his clone and waited a minute for him to answer. He read it mentally to Kyuubi.

_'Tazuna is from Wave country. He tries to hide it, but I can sense his unease.'_

"**Let's do this one."**

He quickly caught up to the group. Naruto smirked at seeing that Kakashi's hair still had a pink and green tint to it and every now and then there was a flash of purple, showing that there were still sparkles in it as well. A quick sign to the clone and he dropped back from the rest, using the excuse of taking a piss. Naruto did some quick hand seals.

"Human clone replacement no jutsu." He said and he was replaced with his clone. He quickly put up the henge and genjutsu to make him look like he did in the academy. He picked up his pace while making shadow clones behind his back. He also told the darkness clone to make a few of himself before dispersing, so that he could have the full memory of the incidents up until now.

He looked at the bridge maker. Yes, he could already see the unease, and the clone was still making more to go up ahead and fan out.

He walked ahead slightly for a bit, just keeping silent, like his clone had been before they switched. Anyone else would just think that a higher ranked mission sobered him up. But, of course, he still had to acting up in some way. He chose to use one of his own past times when jogging when ever Kyuubi took a nap.

He turned around, walking backwards, and pulled out a CD player and a CD. He put the CD player on his belt and put the CD in. Hitting play he started bobbing his head to the music while continuing to walk backwards.

Now this caused several thoughts to occur in those traveling with him.

_What the hell is that dobe doing goofing off on a mission like this._

_What is that idiot doing listening to music when we're supposed to be working… Like Sasuke-kun._

_This moron is going to get me fired if he keeps this up._

_This brat should pay attention more. He'll get us killed if he doesn't get serious. Not with Gatou and his hired killers._

This continued with little to no interruptions aside from when Sakura yelled at Naruto to watch where he was going and stop listening to his stupid music. Naruto had ignored her and turned up his music a little.

That had been five hours ago. Now they were nearing Wave country. Up ahead Sasuke spotted a puddle in the middle of the road, when it hadn't rained for a week. He glanced at Kakashi and they both nodded. Kakashi signaled for Sakura and Naruto to stop as he put his hand on Tazuna's shoulder. But Naruto had his eyes closed and bobbing his head to the music slightly.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID IT'S TIME TO TAKE A BREAK!" Sakura yelled, trying to get him to hear her over his music. He cracked an eye, looked at them, closed his eye again and turned his music up to a point that they could hear it. _Loud bitch._ Kyuubi snickered at this.

""The flinch in your eye calls your bluff

Feel free to die when you've had enough

Useless cause is breaking your back

Your life will end when you attack""

((A/N: This is 'Taste the Blood' off of DMC3. I got the lyrics off was about to go up and hit him when she saw two nins come out of the puddle up ahead. She gasped and yelled for him to turn around. The Demon Brothers rushed at him, preparing to use their chain to kill Naruto, as their cover had been blown.

""Make your move

Make your stand

Make the win

Ha, like you can""

Just as they were about to reach him Naruto jumped up and swung a kick into one of their faces.

""See the war

See me rule

See the mirror

You'll see a fool""

Using another kick to spin himself in air, he brought his heel into the other's chest.

""To take me out you must fight like a man

You've yet to prove that you can

You've yet to prove me that you can

I see your might and it compares to something

That is if something is nothing""

He landed and stood up straight, nodding to his music once more, with a hand on one of the headphones. The two brothers leapt up and swung their chain at his face.

""Time to figure

Time to sin

Your time is done

When you begin""

He did a front flip with the music and slammed his heel down on it, yanking their arms down. A split kick on the rebound of the heel kick nailed them in the face.

""Live for suffer

Live for revenge

Now your life

Comes to an end""

They spring back up onto their feet and swing punches at him.

""Taste the blood

Taste your fate

Swallow your pride

With your hate""

He ducks and does a sweep kick, knocking their legs out from under them. As they fall he brings his head up into one of their chins, knocking him out.

""Your last breathe

your last stance

The last of all

In your command""

The other one goes to punch him in the back of the head when Naruto flips forward, dodging the hit, and brings his heel up into the last Demon Brother's lower chest cavity, winding him.

""Knee in the blood with your crying pleas

Wade in your sorrow, bathe in your fear

Clear the mind from righteousness suffer

Witness the moment of your failures prosper""

The nin bends over, trying to catch his breath, missing Naruto's back flip that brings his foot into the brother's back, and slamming him to the ground.

His music ended, he takes off his head phones and fishes out a new CD, still not opening his eyes.

"Naruto, how the hell did you do that?" Sakura asked. He looked at them, opening his eyes.

"What? Those were just the dance moves to that song that I decided fitted the music. You never seen a guy dance before?"

"You were dancing dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah though I placed my chakra cushions a little off for my spring boards, why?" He looked confused at why they were asking obvious questions.

Sakura just pointed behind him. He turned to see the Demon Brothers on the ground unconscious. He jumps.

"HOLY HELL! Where'd they come from?" He shouts. Everyone else sweat drops. "I know I'm a bad dancer, but to faint from how bad it is, is really insulting." He says, seeming to catch his shock. Everyone sweat drops badly, even the Demon Brothers sweat drop, and their unconscious.

_Man I love my acting skills. Can you believe that even those two fools are sweat dropping at that, Kyuubi?_

"**Kit, you were convincing enough that me _and_ your clones sweat dropped. They actually sent _me_ shadow letters asking if you had gotten drunk or something. I haven't answered because I was trying to figure it out myself."** Kyuubi let out a laugh. Naruto joined in mentally, while being chewed out by Sakura in the real world. At the same time Tazuna was being talked to by Kakashi about information and payment.

Four hours later found them in wave country and walking through the woods towards the city that Tazuna lives in.

Suddenly Kakashi shouted duck as he yanked Tazuna down. A large sword spun over head and cut through a tree before slamming into another and stopping. The cut tree fell to the ground, giving them clear sight of the sword, which now had a man with bandages over his lower face standing on it.

"Impressive. But it should be but a little feat for the great Copycat Kakashi."

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said, his one eye narrowing. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, keep Tazuna safe, this guy is out of your league." He says as he lifts his FP.

Zabuza chuckles. "The mighty Sharinan so soon? I'm flattered." He did several quick hand seals and created a thick mist. "But it won't help you here." He then started listing off critical hit targets.

"**The only one of that list of his that would be fatal to you would be decapitation. Anything else I could heal by flooding chakra to that area and healing it. I can even replace full body parts if I put a whole store into it. Just don't do that because it would still hurt like a major hell just to replace the limb. And that isn't including the pain of getting it cut off in the first place."**

Naruto mentally smirked at the thought of having a hole in his chest and getting up from it. Anyone would jump out of their skin seeing it.

Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting. Naruto watched, memorizing all of the moves he saw via his photographic memory when it came to battle. Finally Kakashi got stuck in a water sphere and Zabuza sent fifteen water clones after them.

"Run! You're no match for him or his clones! Take Tazuna and run. His clones can't go too far and he can't move while he keeps me trapped." Kakashi yelled at them.

"HELL no Kakashi. You may be a pervert with those books of yours but you're still on this team. I am not making my self lower then trash by abandoning a team member." Naruto shouted over to him. Kakashi was a little dumbstruck.

_That was just like what Obitto said._

As the water clones approached on the genin and the bridge builder thirty Naruto clones burst from the trees, bushes, and ground, tag teaming the mizu bunshin. Soon there were twenty eight Naruto clones, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and fifteen puddles of water. The clones rushed at Zabuza but he quickly destroyed them with his sword. Kunai soon follow the clones and he dodges or blocks them. Suddenly he felt three extra presences behind him. He turned just in time to jump up out of the way of the two clones attempting to ram into him from behind, having been thrown by a third. The first clone keeps going but the second stops short using water friction on his feet and jumps up using a strong blast of chakra from his feet, kicking him to the land.

As Zabuza started to get up two needles stabbed into his neck causing him to fall over. Kakashi stumbled over to where Zabuza was and checked for his pulse. He didn't find one. A hunter nin appeared.

"Sorry about that. I have been trying to catch him for a while now. I apologize for not getting him sooner." The nin said from behind his mask. He walked over to Zabuza's body and picked him up before disappearing.

_Hmm. Looks like we get to have fun with those two later. I am surprised that Kakashi didn't notice that that hunter nin carried him off instead of cutting off his head and burning the body?_

"**He's dumb and careless like most humans. There are only a few that I know that are smart enough to bring a big shine to the human race and I'm in one thanks to another."** Kyuubi said.

_Thanks Kyu, you made this monkey real happy to know that a demon lord thinks him a higher life form._ Naruto said while wiping away fake mental tears as Kyuubi sniffled. A scene of a sun rising started to raise up into the background as corny inspirational music started to play.

Suddenly they burst out laughing, causing the sun rise sheet to shatter with the sound of glass breaking as Kyuubi brought one of his tails down on the record player behind him, smashing it and making it make a dieing scratching sound.

Naruto wiped away a jovial tear in his mindscape. _That was too funny. Anyone that saw that would think we were about to start yelling 'Kyuubi!' and 'Kit!' and hug while crying!_

"**Like we would really lower ourselves to that level of self humiliation. That is lower then monkey! It is the level of bowl cut, fuzzily thick eye browed freaks in spandex."**

_Thank the deities that there aren't any such things._

"**Yeah, we would have trouble deciding rather to die laughing at them, or die choking on our own vomit at the revulsion of them."**

_I hope we do the former, choking on vomit would be bad. We should know as I nearly did one of the first times I had to barf up a ton of ramen._

"**And thank the deities that you can barf up that large amount of food with out problem now. It would be bad to die choking. I think that is the only way we can die aside from decapitation because if the obstacle stays there we can't breathe and that would eventually lead to brain death. And that is something that takes a lot of chakra to regrow. Two of my stores to be exact. So if you start letting your brain die from something like that, we will be out of chakra after five brain deaths and after that there is no more."**

_Like I would let myself die from choking? That is as big of a laugh as saying that you are a bowl cut fuzzy eye browed spandex clad freak on alcohol._

Kyuubi gave him a growl that Naruto had learned translated down to 'That is as likely as me turning into a worm that could die by being blown on by a mouse half that size'.

In the real world Naruto looked over in time to see Kakashi pass out with a smiling eye. He shook his head. If Kakashi had been the best of Hidden Leaf, then they would have fallen a long time ago. They soon found themselves at Tazuna's house with a Kakashi suffering from chakra exhaustion. Not like he was complaining. He spent the rest of the trip smiling as he read his dirty minded book and now he was doing the same on the couch in the living room. Sakura was helping Tazuna's daughter cook dinner. Sasuke, as always, was being the brooding bastard sitting off to the side some place. Tazuna was looking over the work reports. And Naruto was running around, after excusing himself for 'an extremely long walk so I don't die of boredom' or at least that is what he had told them. What he really was doing was running all over, training, posting look out clones in hidden areas, and searching for threats.

Now it was two hours later and he was walking back to the house. He had already found two thugs heading to Tazuna's place to kill him, as they were drunk they had been talking about it in whispers. They were now two nice smears of blood all over the forest thirty miles south of the village thanks to a batch of clones that had become _very_ bored with watching the same area for an hour. After that the clones had returned to the patch of forest and had no other problems as they took turns turning into game boards that the others played on.

He walked in just as dinner was about to be served.

"Ah Naruto, nice of you to finally join us. How was your walk?" Kakashi said from his seat at the table.

"Long and boring. I found a nice place to pee three miles that way, though." He said as he pointed in some direction. Sakura promptly let his face become intimate with the floor. Sasuke just 'Hmph'ed at the table in his brooding pose. Inari came in and dinner began. Fifteen minutes later Inari slammed his plate down.

"Why the hell do you even bother coming? Gatou will still kill you!"

"Shut the fuck up brat. Unlike you, I don't quite and let some fat ass weakling walk over me. Now show some respect to me because I'm going to be better than all the past Hokage!"

_I really will be soon too, but I hate acting like this idiot._

"**Stop wining."**

Naruto was about to remark when Kakashi said it was time for bed. He got up, thanked the family for the dinner and went into one of the spare bedrooms, shutting the door behind him. He then went out side through a window and went to sleep up in one of the trees right next to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._ **_§Clone thinking.§ ¤Telepathic connection between clone and Naruto.¤ _**∞Kyuubi talking through link.∞**

Chapter 6

The next morning Naruto awoke well rested before dawn. He quickly performed the hand seals for shadow letter before writing the message on his left arm with his index finger and doing the last two seals to send it to his clones. With in minutes one from each of his many groups made a reply, appearing as a shadow on his arm that only made sense to him and anyone who was used to his shadow letter code. There was nothing new so he headed inside and sat down in the kitchen. As the sun started rising the other nins, Tazuna and his daughter came into the kitchen to get breakfast.

They found Naruto sitting there with his chair leaning against a wall, listening to his music with his eyes closed and one foot moving with what ever music he was playing.

Sasuke walked over to him and kicked the back legs of the chair, making it and Naruto fall. He hit the ground unceremoniously and looked around confused. His eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Sasuke what was that for?" He said.

"Not paying attention dobe."

"Don't call me that you brooding bastard!" Naruto replied.

"Both of you down. I can't read my books with you two yelling." Kakashi said with his orange book in hand.

Breakfast started and Inari joined them but kept silent the whole time. Once they finished Kakashi let them out into the forest.

"Ok, today I am going to teach you how to climb trees with out your hands. Unfortunately I can't show you how to do it myself as my body would collapse as soon as I get off the crutches." He says with a smiling eye.

The three genins sweat drop.

"Anyways, what you do is focus chakra into your feet and walk or run up the tree, and use just the right amount to stick to the tree. Too little and you'll fall off. Too much and you'll launch off. Have fun bruising your butts." He said smiling again as he pulled out his book and let off a giggle that made Naruto and Kyuubi want to either shudder or hit him.

The next three days they worked on trying to figure it out. Sakura figured it out in a day and a half and reached the top. She then spent most of the rest of the time guarding Tazuna. Sasuke only was making it half way up by then and Naruto was still only a fourth of the way up every time he tried it.

It actually was harder for him to fail it now than it had been to learn it when he was ten. Of course when you are forced to be able to do it with out conscious thought, it can put a damper in messing it up.

On the fourth day Kakashi was back on his feet and Sasuke finally reached the top. Kakashi sent him to replace Sakura on the bridge. After that he went back to the house to read his porn.

_Finally I thought those idiots would never leave._ Naruto thought as he quit his acted panting.

He walked over to a tree and sitting down against the trunk. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

"So what kind of jutsu will I be learning this time Kyuubi?"

"**Today it'll be a demon jutsu that is similar to the darkness clone. It's called the chakra clone. It takes a chakra store and makes a clone out of it. Only demons who have multiple stores can use it and with me having ten total you could make ten chakra clones. The best part is that because this clone is made of a complete chakra store it is essentially a real clone of you to a point it can even die, heal, and replenish depleted chakra. And an added bonus is that it is mentally link to you. And because of your link to me I would also be linked to the clone. Anything you learn it will learn and vise versa. So let us begin."**

Five hours later he came back into the real world.

"**Better make sure you have it down now Kit."**

Naruto nodded.

_Life, Human, Soul, Mind, Space, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, Light, Demon, Angel, Beast, Star, Planet, Vortex, Comet, Power, Being, Power: Chakra bunshin no jutsu._

He focused on one of Kyuubi's tail stores and felt as it came out of his body in a mass of thick crimson fog that pulsed with his heart beat. It took on a human like form and soon enough there was a clone of him standing before him. They looked at each other.

_He looks like me but how do I know it works Kyuubi?_

"**Sigh Stab him with a chakra blade. Normally it would kill the clone. It should pass right through the chakra clone."**

Naruto made a chakra blade and made a slash right down through the clone's chest. There was no sign of damage. He made a shadow clone and did the same. It cut the clone in half before it disappeared.

"Well it works."

"Of course I work." The clone said looking bored.

"**I suggest that you not leave them out like this unless you have a real need for them."** And with that Naruto dispelled the chakra clone that turned into the same crimson mist and reentered his body.

_Anything else that I will be learning today or should I head to the house for dinner?_

"**It's too loud there. Take a nap here. I'll let you just dream tonight. I need a nap as well."**

And so Naruto and Kyuubi fell asleep with five clones watching their position.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of some one approaching. He looked up as he yawned. There was a girl with a basket of herbs looking at him oddly. The wind shifted and he got the persons scent.

_Ok, guy that looks like a girl. He's the hunter nin that helped Zabuza. Must be dressed like that to hide better._ Naruto thought.

"What are you doing out here? You could catch a cold." The person said.

"I was training and took a nap. And as for getting sick that is as likely as a demon the size of a village being eaten by a dorm mouse. Hi, I'm Naruto. What's yours?" He asked, letting his stupid mask down a little.

"Haku." He answered.

"Well Haku, it was nice meeting you, even if you are cross dressing right now, but I have to go make sure my team doesn't come looking for me. I suggest that you wear a stronger scent cover next time you want to explore life from a girl's perspective. Anyways you should get back to Zabuza too."

"What? You know who I am? But why don't you attack me now?"

"Simple, you still have a person to care for. And from the way you reacted when I said his name I'd say you think of him as a dad or big brother right?"

"Yes, he accepted me for what I am when my own village wanted to kill me." Haku said, looking sad.

"Well go take care of him. I look forward to our fight. I wish we could meet as friends some time, we have similar pasts I guess. Oh and I won't tell the pervert of a teacher of mine about this." Naruto said before he disappeared from view.

_I will have to tell Zabuza about this. But Naruto is right; I should get back to him as he is still weak._ Haku thought before he left to where he had Zabuza hidden.

Back with Naruto he was just walking into the house when his ears were assaulted by a high pitched screech that was known as Sakura's voice. (A/N: Only when it is some one she doesn't like (Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, etc), Sasuke gets the sweet tones of course.)

"Damn woman, keep your voice down, I just woke up!" Naruto yelled back.

"What the hell were you doing sleeping in the woods then?"

"I got up three fourths of the way up around midnight and fell off… like I said I just woke up." He finished rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"You… knocked… your… self… out.… WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?" Sakura yelled out after getting a bigger and bigger sweat drop with each word in her first sentence.

Naruto rubbed his ears trying to undeafen himself. "Yeash this girl yells too much." He mumbled. He promptly was hit over the back of the head by the girl in question.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the genjutsu produced injury.

"Talking about me behind my back."

"Your back is that way. I'm in front of you." This was followed by getting hit yet again.

"You're an idiot." Sakura said before she sat down and tried to feed Sasuke. Naruto got up off the floor and sat down at the table.

Breakfast was silent as Naruto was quickly stuffing his face with food that he would barf up again later (part of his disguise is a bottomless stomach so he eats a ton and then throws up what was not needed to be eaten).

After wards Kakashi set up a guard shift for himself, Sasuske, and Sakura while he told Naruto to go get the tree climbing down.

Naruto didn't mind he just went into the woods and trained like he used to back in the ninja village. To make sure that no one got suspicious he left a darkness clone to go up and fall off the trees. When he finished he went through all of his moves that he had learned thus far, which was all of the Eiyaisoi moves and half of the Uzumaki moves. When done doing that on the water as well he pulled out a scroll and cut his palm. Then sliding his blood over the seam of it, he opened it up, laying it across the stone top he was on.

On it were several different symbols with a label underneath it. After the first few, the next five were backpacks labeled weapons, food, meds, camping, clothes, and training. After that there were several scrolls labeled advanced survival guide, ninjutsu, genjutsu, standard taijutsu, kenjutsu, history, villages, nin, bloodlines, animals, human physics, medical, and demons. Next was three of each of his two family signs, first the Uzumaki and then the Eiyaisoi symbols. They were labeled blood limit, taijutsu, and secrets. You could make out that there were more on the rest of the scroll, the one showing looking like part of a house with the visible part of the label saying '-me'. Naruto glanced at the first symbols that looked like him standing up straight. Under them were the labels kamikaze, dead, and darkness.

_I'm glad I had Kyuubi's help making this storage scroll when I made it a month ago. And those clones already made are really nice. Just a swipe of blood across the seal and the stating of one of the first ten labels and poof they are there for me. But the best part is that the whole thing needs my blood and chakra, or Kyuubi's, just to open and then it needs it again to get one of the things in here. Not to mention the fact that if I leave it alone for more then five minutes it shuts itself and reappears in the pouch I keep it and is indestructible._

He cut his hand again, as it had healed already naturally, and put a line over the Uzumaki sign labeled taijutsu. With a small puff the scroll shot up gently and he

caught it before rolling up the first scroll and pocketing it. He then opened his family taijutsu scroll to where he left off, having mastered the bit he already knew now.

"Hmm.." Naruto hummed as he read, looking like he was doing nothing but reading. Several hours later he went to check on the clone. He found him faking exhaustion when Kakashi walked into the clearing.

"Hey Naruto, I think that we will all take guard tomorrow, at the same time. You've progressed enough that you can stop doing this exercise."

"YAY!" The clone shouted as he jumped into the air. And with that he rushed off towards the house. Kakashi just shook his head at Naruto's anticts and followed slowly. The real Naruto caught up with his clone and dispersed it before continuing on to the house. He entered and looked around. He spotted Sasuke reading a scroll over in the corner of the living room. Sakura had fallen asleep close by, most likely having fallen asleep watching the brooder Uchiha.

He pulled out his CD player and sat against the wall with an exhausted sigh. It woke Sakura from her sleep. She looked around and saw Naruto being silent while sitting down.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Nothin' I just didn't want to wake up that cry baby. He's asleep upstairs." He closed his eyes and went back to listening to his CD.

Dinner soon started and Inari came down. After a few minutes of Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Naruto asking for multiple servings Inari snapped.

"WHY DO YOU IDIOTS KEEP TRYING? GATOU WILL STILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

"Shut up kid, I don't know what happened to you, and I don't really care. But crying over it like a baby will get nothing done so shut your trap before I close it with stitches." Naruto yelled back at him.

"I hate you!" Inari screamed before running up stairs crying. Tsunami called after him while Naruto walked outside to cool down.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._ **_§Clone thinking.§ ¤Telepathic connection between clone and Naruto.¤ _**∞Kyuubi talking through link.∞**

Chapter 7

The next morning Team 7 moved out minus Naruto who wouldn't wake for some reason. An hour later Naruto woke up after a really long session with Kyuubi.

"Crap I slept in!" He nearly half yelled. The reason he didn't was because he could hear a commotion outside.

When he got there he saw Inari yelling at two thugs who were holding an unconscious Tsunami. He quickly did some hand seals and made the sign for his chakra blades while focusing on one of Kyuubi's tails._ Chakra Kunai no jutsu._ It formed two yellow tinted kunai in his palms. He then positioned them correctly before forming the sign for launcher. He fired the two chakra kunai into the two thugs' faces with dead aim. The near invisible blades struck with a yellow flash as the two fell spasming from electric shock.

"You came and helped!" Inari shouted as he caught his mom.

"Duh, the hero always arrives at the last minute. Can you go get the rest of the village for me? We might need it today." Naruto said as he rushed off. Inari set off to do as he was told as well.

When Naruto got to the bridge he saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza in a field of mist. Sakura was standing next to Tazuna and Sasuke was fighting Haku in a cage of ice mirrors. Naruto rushed over and jumped into the cage with Sasuke.

"Idiot! Why'd you get yourself stuck in here?" The Uchiha asked as he dodged some ice needles.

"It's no fun out side." Naruto said. The two began to dodge the needles while slowly being turned into pincushions. Finally Sasuke fell with all the appearance of being dead. When Haku finished his little speech Naruto spoke.

"It would help if he was really dead and I don't care if he is or not. Now I can drop this stupid henge and genjutsu." Naruto soon appeared with his black pants, black shirt, near black coat, boots, arm guards, gloves, face mask, shades, and personal FP along with his Hidden Leaf FP on his belt.

He got into the fighting stance of the Eiyaisoi, Exploding Fist.

"This is an interesting development." Haku noted. He sent a wave of ice needles at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "You have no idea." He slammed his open palm down onto the ground, releasing the explosiveness of his chakra.

The explosion sent him straight up and out of the way of the needles. While in the air he saw Haku sending more needles at him. He made the shield sign with both hands and formed a large barrier. The needles struck it, leaving him to fall unharmed. This time Haku sent an ice dragon flying at him. He made a fist version of his gauntlet and gave it a fire attribute by focusing on another of Kyuubi's tails. He did the same with the other hand and brought both over his head.

"Gorilla's Haymaker!" He shouted as he slammed both fiery fists down on the dragon's head.

"**Kit, let me take control for a bit, I sensed demon chakra in that last attack."**

_Kay._ Naruto said back as he handed over half control to his body. Claws came from his fingers but that was all you could see was different.

"**Demon, show yourself and speak!"** Naruto/Kyuubi shouted. Haku stepped out of the mirrors, almost against his will to a point. Ice formed on his shoulder and took on the shape of a crocodile like dragon head.

"**Who calls forth Tairyu, the Ice Dragon Lord?"** The head said out loud while looking around.

"**I do."** Kyuubi replied through Naruto's mouth. He pulled off his face mask and shades to show thicker whisker marks, fangs, and the Demon Eyes. **"And I am Kyuubi, the symbiot demon of the human, Naruto, and Demon Lord of the Foxes."**

"**Kyuubi? I did not realize it was you. You have taken on a human as a symbiotic host? Why?"** Tairyu asked. Haku took off his mask and looked at the second head on his shoulder.

"Why are you out? You never came out when I asked you to." Haku asked, sounding dejected. On many occasion he had asked the ice dragon to talk with him or teach him. All but two of those times were denied. The two times he had come out was when Haku had to defend against his own village and when he met up with Zabuza.

"**Hush Hatchling, you are in the presence of one of the strongest demons to ever walk either plain."**

"**It is alright, Tairyu I do not mind, nor does my host. As to why that is because I was sealed in him when I attacked his village. I took a liking to him after he threatened me several times at the age of ten. His body was being beaten to death at the same time and after I knocked all of the offenders away with just chakra he still threatened to rip my tails off if I said jumping off a cliff would make him stronger."** Kyuubi ended with laughter. **"And if I was you, I would become friends with your host, it can be rewarding in many ways. I will hand over control back to Naruto now that I know who I am with."** With that Kyuubi receded from control, letting Naruto take over again. His whiskers thinned back to normal and his fangs shrank a little, as did his claws but they didn't go away, as he was still using Kyuubi's chakra. This puzzled Haku for a moment before the answer was made clear. A burst of the red chakra erupted from Naruto's shoulder and took form using the five elements. They blended together before chakra coated it. Soon it looked like Naruto really had Kyuubi's head made of flesh and blood sticking out of his shoulder.

Naruto then put up a genjutsu using his demon eyes before deactivating his eyes.

"Now it is safe to talk with out my teammates knowing." Naruto said. Before they could start talking though, Haku heard Zabuza shout in pain. Both demon hosts whirled around to see Zabuza falling to the ground with a part of his left chest ripped off. Naruo threw up his henge and genjutsu that hid what he really looked like and stopped using Kyuubi's chakra so that he looked normal again, second head gone and all. Tairyu also went away as Haku ran over to Zabuza and helped him up. Naruto jogged over as well and listened as Zabuza gave a father's dieing speech to Haku. Kakashi had passed out from using the sharingan, chidori, and several other jutsus, which drained him faster than normal.

"Haku, I am sorry I have always put you in trouble and always on the run. I just want you to be happy. You have been a son to me and I only wish that I could have raised you in a better way. Please live on happy for me." He looked over to Naruto. "The reason I took Haku in was because I have the ability to sense life, which includes demons. I can tell that you are at peace with yours. Help Haku's become the same."

As Zabuza finished and fell unconscious from blood loss they all heard maniacally insane laughter. They looked to see Gatou with over three hundred men.

"I thank you, for killing him for me. Now all I have to do is kill the boy. And I know enough that after all that fighting there is no way you could fight all of my men!" Gatou laughed again. He had hit a nerve for both the demon hosts. They both tapped into their demon's chakra and with it their hanyou level one form, as they would later call it. Naruto got his claws, demon eyes, fangs, and thicker whisker marks. Haku's eyes turned artic ice blue with slitted retina, much like Naruto, claws, and fangs, but instead of whisker marks Haku gained patched of ice scales on his arms. They both went into a flurry of hand seals, which if you could see them, would turn out to be energy seals, at a blurring speed before finishing on the chakra seal for soul.

"Soul's revenge no jutsu!"

An ice dragon with Tairyu's head shot from Haku while a flaming fox head with a flaming wake shot from Naruto. Both rushed forward and started to twist around each other. The two spinning, snapping and roaring heads ripped right threw Gatou and several men behind him.

Thankfully Kakashi had passed out for a short time, again, and Sakura still couldn't see anything through the mist. Both hosts returned to normal just before Kakashi woke up again and the mist cleared.

"Hey, you killed our meal ticket! Come on guys, there are only four of them! Lets kill them and ransack the town!" But before they could get too far an arrow struck in front of them. They looked behind the ninjas and saw the whole town there, all ready to fight. Inari was in front with a crossbow.

"Like you said, the hero always arrives in the last minute!" He shouted to Naruto, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Seeing all of the villagers there, as well as what they had seen the two boys do, they turned and ran. But Haku was still pissed, though so was Naruto, but he had a cover to keep for now. Haku did several energy seals again.

"Soul's second reign no jutsu!" This time the ice dragon shot straight up and looked down at the now running punks. A mist formed and out stepped an ice statue that looked like Zabuza. He raised his sword and the dragon opened its mouth. He dropped his sword in a signal and thousand upon thousands of ice swords like his rained down on the bandits from the dragon's mouth. When Haku was done he nearly fell but Naruto caught him. After Haku steadied himself, he and Naruto picked up Zabuza and started to walk off the bridge.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm helping Haku get Zabuza to a place where he can die in peace and then have a proper burial." Naruto answered soberly. "Sasuke is still alive, just a lack of blood flow to the brain. Haku said just pull the needles out and massage. I think Sakura will do that for you." With that the two carried the dying missing nin through the crowd that parted as they passed. Inari followed with his mom and grandpa.

They set Zabuza down on a bed and covered him with a white blanket. Haku stemmed the bleeding while Naruto turned to the ones who had followed him.

"Where is the best place you can think of to make a ninja village?" He asked.

"Why?" Tazuna asked.

"Because I've decided to stay and with Haku, start a ninja village in Wave after we travel for a year." Haku nodded in agreement, though he was a little shocked at this information.

"But what about your team and village?" Tsunami asked.

"That is not a problem for me." He did several energy seals. "Chakra bunshin no jutsu." A glowing mist came from his body. It was mostly blue but had some small amount of crimson. Soon there was a second Naruto standing there. The real one dropped his henge and genjutsu with a sigh of relief. The clone headed off back to the bridge where he helped his team get to Tazuna's house where they all rested.

"You are doing a great thing for this country. You united our people and saved our economy as well as soon going to give us our own defense. How could we ever repay you?" Tazuna asked.

"Let me and Haku help finish the bridge and on the top of the support closest to the country, make a burial memorial for Zabuza." Naruto said. Haku looked up in shock. "Also name the bridge the Great Zabuza Bridge. My demon knows a jutsu that will let his soul guard anything I select and I think that protecting a place where Haku can live happily with his own demon would make him just as happy."

"That would be wonderful!" Inari shouted.

"Yes I think that would be just fine." Tazuna said. "Come, you can stay near my house until your friends leave."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he bowed. After Tazuna and his family left Haku turned to him.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Not just you. Zabuza was a great man. Kyuubi says that he could call Zabuza a demon, even if he was really a human. If Zabuza was a real demon he says that he would have been a higher lesser demon of a demon clan, bat type most likely, and a higher lesser holds a lot of respect because it is about the level of a human clan head in retrospect."

Suddenly Tairyu came forward in the form of a miniature ice carving of his head.

"**He is right. To be a higher lesser, you are literally the top of the lessers. The next step after that would be a normal demon, which you don't see on Earth because they are too weak to break through, but too strong to slip through to this plain."**

"And what type of demon rank are you and Naruto's demon?" Haku asked his new symbiot.

"**We are both the heads of our specific clans. Kyuubi is lord over all foxes while I am only lord over the ice dragons. That is because the dragons are sub divided into elemental groups. If you were to compare demon ranks to human ranks it goes like this. Lesser demons would be academy students, meaning Zabuza is basically rookie of the year for a demon. After that it's normal demons which would be genin rank. Next is greater demon, or chunin and then greater demon/jounin. After greater demon it is demon lord, or sennin. The next level is demon king, which is kage level in human ranking. After that it is demon emperor, the strongest of all demons. He would be equal to a kage sage. Basically me and the Kyuubi are clan leaders, then there is a demon that is in charge of several clans, such as the dragon king, who is my boss, and after that it's the demon king, who is in charge of the demonic plain where we usually live."**

"Question. Why is it that you are talking to us out loud while Kyuubi can only talk to me through my head?" Naruto asked.

"**That is because you have to be using his chakra to do so. Haku has a blood limit over ice which I can tap into, thus making myself a physical body. Just to talk I need to be touching him otherwise he needs to be using my chakra."**

"You are going to train me right?" Haku asked.

"**Of course now I will. If Kyuubi is willing to be a symbiot to a human then there is no reason not for me to do so. Oh and Naruto, tell Kyuubi that I think there are other demon lords that have been sealed. I know there are a ton of lesser, normal, and higher demons that are sealed. Even a few greater demons sadly."**

"Kyuubi already knows. He was out longer then you before being sealed and he was half loose when I was ten."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._ **_§Clone thinking.§ ¤Telepathic connection between clone and Naruto.¤ _**∞Kyuubi talking through link.∞**

Chapter 8

Team seven kept watch while Haku and Naruto worked under henge. Soon the bridge was almost down there was only the memorial left to do.

Several of the workers showed up as did Tazuna's family and of course the two demon carriers. They held the funeral there on the top of the support with the Leaf nin down on the bridge keeping watch. After they finished making the small shrine that held Zabuza's sword Naruto stepped forward and started doing chakra seals.

_¤Get them to look the other way for a minute or two, doesn't matter how just distract them.¤_

_¤Ok.¤_ The clone then fell off the bridge, making it look like he got clumsy and fell off the railing he had been sitting on. Now that the nins were distracted Naruto finished.

"Memorial of the assassin no jutsu. Rest in peace Zabuza, Demon in the Mist, and guard this home of your surrogate son."

Mist appeared behind the shrine and out stepped a transparent Zabuza. He held pride in his eyes as Haku finished the chakra seals that he had started when Naruto was half way through his own.

"This is for raising me like a son, and I will always love you, my father. Tomb's protection no jutsu." Haku finished with tears running down his face. The shrine glowed a heavenly gold and white for a second before returning to normal. Zabuza nodded. He reached his hand through the shrine, and pulled out a transparent version of his sword. He strapped it to his back and bowed to those present.

"I will kill all who wish cruel harm and death to this country or it inhabitants. Thank you for giving such a wonderful home to my son." With that Zabuza's spirit turned and walked into the mist that vanished soon after he was out of sight.

"Now that our bridge has its guardian it can be named. And in honor of whose soul now protects this great bridge, and by request of our two saviors who plan to do great things for this country, I name this bridge the GREAT ZABUZA BRIDGE!" Tazuna shouted. Those present cheered before paying their respects and going down off the bridge. Tazuna approached Kakashi and his genin.

"Thank you for protecting me and helping our people. As soon as we get enough we will pay the right amount."

"Ok, well then we best be off then." Kakashi said as he turned and started walking across the bridge. Sasuke followed with out a word while Sakura fawned over him. Naruto's clone stayed back and said good bye to Inari before joining the others.

Once team seven was out of sight Naruto stepped up next to Tazuna and Inari with out his worker henge on.

"Me and Haku are going to stay for a month before heading out." He said with a smile on, as his face mask and shades were off again. Haku stepped into view with similar new attire. He had similar pants and boots as Naruto. He wore a black FP that had the symbol for dragon on it and on either side of that were copies of Zabuza's sword, with the handles angled up towards the top of the symbol. His shades, though not on as well, were normal two lens sunglasses, each one being goggle like trapezoids that would not hinder his vision. His shirt was a long sleeve dark blue silk Chinese style, fitting tightly to his body, and had the symbols for 'Dragon in the Mist' on the back in ice blue. His trench coat was near black navy and had 'Son of a Demon of a Man' in ice blue. His face mask, though again off, looked like a dragon's mouth made of ice. He didn't were the arm guards or gloves that Naruto wore though.

"That is fine by me. You can stay as long as you want."

It had been two months since team seven returned from Wave Country. Naruto's clone had kept up his act the whole time. Now he was running with Konohamaru and his friends from an enraged Sakura. He had been hanging out Konohamaru and his two pals when she had showed up. Konohamar being him asked if they were you know. Naruto had just said that they sure were educated for their age which still set Sakura off. Suddenly Konohamaru slammed into someone. It was a guy had face pant and a bundle on his back. Naruto knew at a glance that he was a puppeteer. He activated his new eyes underneath his henge and genjutsu. He thought back to how the real Naruto had activated it a little over two weeks ago and what had followed.

()()()(Flashback)()()()

Naruto looked over the last jutsu that he had to learn before he would have learned everything from the Uzumaki clan but the optical section and how to fight with this last jutsu. He made the dragon hand seal and then took his right hand away from it, leaving half a dragon seal there. He quickly did the chakra symbols his family used while moving into one handed seals of his clan always returning to the half dragon in between each one.

_String, gauntlet, shield, blade, launcher, string._

He did this with in half a second before he made that hand into a fist. He had been trying to get it just right for the last three hours but he finally got it. The shovel like gauntlet formed over his fist. On the other side the shield formed. Short blades formed along the edge of the gauntlet and four formed around the shield making it like a saw blade attacked to the bottom of a strange arrow head. From the pointed tip of the gauntlet came a normal chakra blade, giving it a deadly look. He could feel the launchers form right behind the blades that were along the edge of the gauntlet and on the sides of the circular shield, which would launch the whole thing when activated and/or spin the sawblade. He also felt the chakra stings acting like glue to all of it and a thick chain of them attaching it to his fist so that he would still have control over it. He had the Chaos Eyes on so he could see it.

"So this is the Uzumaki's Dragon blade no jutsu. Amazing."

"**Hell yeah that thing is."**

But before Kyuubi could say anything more pain lanced into Naruto's eyes. When the pain stopped and he opened his eyes again everything had slowed down. He picked up a near by mirror and saw that the whites around his electric blue irises had the Uzumaki symbol in it. It looked down right scary. Also, it was turning slightly. He focused a little, just testing something, and saw everything speed back to normal. When he looked in the mirror, the blades had stopped moving. He focused again and soon they were moving pretty fast while everything else was at a standstill. He slowed it down so everything was as normal speed.

_Sweet! So they move when I am watching time move slower. This will make mastering the shunshin so much easier. I'm still sore from running into all those trees yesterday. Hmmm… I wonder if I can mix my blood limits for a better effect?_

He deactivated his Blade eyes.

_Blade eyes!_ He got the blades in his eyes again. _Chaos eyes!_ His retinas disappeared and his blue eyes turned into ying yang signs. He first did it with level one and looked at how it looked with the Blade Eyes at the same time. Then it was on to his favorite, which had taken up till now to get as well. Silver and gold ying yang with crimson and electric blue dots looked back from the mirror. _Demon eyes!_ His eyes pulsed completely crimson for a second before returning to how they were before. But now he also saw the black slit in the middle where it usually is when he used Demon eyes.

_Fuckin' sweet. I got to show this to Haku when he gets back from that run Tairyu is having him do in the glacier. I really don't like it here in Snow Country. Too cold._

"**Get used to the cold Kit, we're staying here for a two more weeks. Anyways, since you finally got the Blade eyes down _and_ managed to mix all three of your optical powers into one, I'm going to teach you a special demon jutsu that I had made shortly before I went out for revenge."**

_Why did you attack for revenge anyways?_

"**I guess you're old enough now. My mate had just given birth and died of it. I had left to get food or a replacement mother for her. When I came back I found my kit's skinned corpse stuck to the wall with spears and farming tools. I could smell every human that did it and all of the scents led to Konoha. You already know the rest from there."**

_You attacked blindly because of rage of your daughter being killed before she can even open her eyes, right?_(nod)_ Because of your blind rage you are also killing innocent people as well, which gets my dad's attention really fast. He rushes off, hoping my mom will be alright until he can return, and you two start fighting, and eventually having fun. But when you get the scent of the last ones responsible, you rush off and he has to get me. Mom died of childbirth like your mate, and dad sealed you in me. After that he drops dead and the rest we know as my life._

"**Wow you summarized that really well. Ok now back to that jutsu. It is called 'Inner spirit no jutsu'. Here's how it works. It is like your hanyou form, which you and Haku have only gotten up to level one in, but turns you into what your spirit really looks like and not how your human body looks like. My guess is that Zabuza's real spirit looks like a devil with blades on its arms or something. I have no clue what you would look like. I am inside your soul so I can't see it."**

Naruto spent the next hour learning the technique before he finally was ready to try it.

He rushed through the seals before saying its name. Looking at himself in the mirror, he found himself looking at the body of a phoenix. But not a normal phoenix at all. For one, it was mostly black with red tipped feathers. Another thing he noticed was that he still had his blood limit eyes in this form. Looking more closely at his body, he found that he had a golden head crest like his normal hair. Another thing he took notice of was the fact that he had nine large tail feathers that extended away from his pain tail and oddly resembled fox tails. Each one ended in a kunai like blade as well. His wings also had blades on them, this time it was the last feather at his of his wing tips were replaced by katana like blades. There was yet another blade sticking from his head crest as well. And to top it off he was the same size as his human form. He changed back after looking himself over once more.

_Hey Kyu, I just thought of a new name for myself. Naruubi no Jyuuniken. And I got an idea for my eyes too. What word makes you think of chaos and demons, and for some people, blades? Apocalypse. I'm calling my new eyes Apocalypse eyes. Better than saying 'Blade eye, Chaos eye, Demon eye'. Trying to do that would get us killed. Oh and can I show Haku how to change too?_

"**Sure and the names are good ones, but why Twelve Blades as a last name?"**

_My spirit form had nine tails. Each tail had a blade at the end of it as did my wings and there was another on my head, totaling out at twelve blades. So twelve blades is what I came up with. It sounds cool too. And the Naruubi part came partially from my spirit form again. I was which I guess shows my soul's determination, right, but you could see both of us in the phoenix, like its nine extra long tail feathers, showing you, or its golden head crest, showing me. _

Kyuubi agreed with him there and so their new name was settled.

()()()(End Flashback)()()()

Haku had learned the technique and when he changed he turned into a dragon angel, looking like a strong looking man with scale like armor made of ice covering his body. He also had six sets of wings, but they all were dragon wings.

Naruto quickly shook himself from the real Naruto's, now Naruubi's memories. He saw that the sand nin had picked up Konohamaru.

"Put him down!" Naruto shouted.

"Or what brat?" Kankuro asked with a snarl.

"I might not stop with your doll in the means of breaking things."

_How did he know about that?_ Kankuro thought. Naruto looked like he was going to charge so Kankuro made some chakra strings and sent them out to catch on of Naruto's feet. Naruto saw this and smirked. He made his family chakra string with one hand and flicked his wrist. The string whipped out and snagged all of the puppeteer's strings.

"You know, when you use string, you want to make sure it is nice and strong but won't get you stuck if they do." Naruto said as he pulled his hand back, pulling Kankuro's with it.

_Wh-what?He caught Kankuro's strings? How can he do that?_

_§Seems I have another visitor. And this one seems interesting. I'll tell boss and Kyu about this later.§_

"Now put him down before I wrap _my_ strings around your neck and play hang man." Naruto growled. "And while I'm at it. Mind coming down from there? I know trees are comfy and all but it is nicer to meet people face to face. Sasuke, you can come down as well and drop the rocks." Naruto said with out letting his eyes leave Kankuro and Temari.

Sasuke appeared next to Sakura, who was shaking a little because of how Naruto was acting and the threat that the others held. Now though, she was clinging to Sasuke while Inner Sakura was waving her fists in the air.

_Sasuke is so cooool!_ Inner Sakura shouted, not even paying attention to Naruto at all.

A red haired boy appeared in front of Naruto. He had thick black rings around his eyes and a huge gourd on his back.

_¤Hey boss, Kyu, I got another demon host. He seems to be an insomniac and has a big gourd on his back. I'm getting the scent of blood and sand from it.¤_ The clone sent out. He only had to wait a second before getting an answer from Kyuubi.

∞**Send a sample of his chakra. Try to see if you can tap his demon for a sample too. A scent memory will help as well.∞** Kyuubi's voice appeared in his head. He made a second string and carefully made it tap into one of the red heads chakra pours. Soon he had a tiny sample of both their chakra. He quickly sent it along with the memory of the boy's scent. Sadly he could only get small amounts of chakra using that technique, but it was good for testing for the identities of other demon hosts.

"Nice to meet you face to face. May I ask your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto." The clone said.

"Gaara of the Desert. I apologize for my teammates, but I can assure you it wont happen again." He glared at Kankuro who still held Konohamaru and had his other hand held captive by Naruto. "Let him go Kankuro." The puppeteer dropped the boy who scampered over to Naruto. Naruto gave one last tug before letting go of the other's strings. With a nod the sand nin started walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I've have a lot of things going on in my head as well as hadend-o-year high school exams to deal with. Anyways, I hope you like my story so far as well as this chapter. R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._ **_§Clone thinking.§ ¤Telepathic connection between clone and Naruto.¤ _**∞Kyuubi talking through link.∞**

Chapter 9

()()()(Last Time)()()()

"Gaara of the Desert. I appologise for my teammates, but I can assure you it wont happen again." He glared at Kankuro who still held Konohamaru and had his other hand held captive by Naruto. "Let him go Kankuro." The puppeteer dropped the boy who scampered over to Naruto. Naruto gave one last tug before letting go of the other's strings. With a nod the sand nin started walking away.

()()()(Continued)()()()

"Wait! What are you doing in our village?" Sakura asked.

"The chunin exam of course, forehead girl." Temari said as she showed their paperwork. By this time Kyuubi had gotten back to him about the demon in the host before him. Naruto walked forward, seeming to be heading off but he paused the briefest of moments next to Gaara who was twitching a little.

"Shukaku bothering you a little?" He continued on and picked up a pin next to Kankuro. He turned back and walked over to Konohamaru. "I think he dropped this of yours." He said as he handed Konohamaru his frowny pin. When he glanced at Gaara again he let his Demon eyes show for a split second, just to give some hints to the raccoon. The three soon left.

"That was totally awesome Leader!" Konohamaru and his friends shouted.

"How did you do that Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto answered.

"The thing with his hand. You pulled on it from here. How did you do that?"

"It's called long hard work with charaka strings. It took me over a year to finally get it down and even now I still suck at it." Really he had sucked when he tried normal ninja strings. They were so different from how you made the Uzumaki strings. But anything else that needed to be solid he took to with ease, both thanks to his Uzumaki blood, which worked great with solidifying charaka into a physical form, and Kyuubi's training that he was forced to do at age ten.

"Then how did you catch his?" Sakura asked.

"I put more charaka into mine because if I put less it falls apart. It seems my curse can be a blessing." The clone lied. Really it took less charaka to make the Uzumaki strings and even with half the charaka his strings would be twice as tough as a normal ninja's.

"Hn." Sasuke said before walking off. Sakura dismissed what he said for following Sasuke. Naruto looked at his 'gang'. "Hey guys, want to train again? But you have to promise not to tell anyone, and that includes grandpa, Konohamaru."

"Aye aye leader!" They shouted. He spent the rest of the day training them while training himself. At the end of the day they were all tired.

"Hey, want to see something really, really cool?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok but it has to be kept ultra secret, kay?" The three nodded their heads vigorously. Naruto let out a small laugh and formed a non lethal rasengan. They watched rampantly as it swirled and twisted slowly. The girl reached out and touched it. Because it was a non lethal version and meant for nothing more than show, it didn't rip her fingers to dust. Instead it felt like gentle swirls of water.

"Wow! This feels great."

"How did you make it?"

"Yeah, tell us Leader."

"Whoa, whoa, some other day. Let's go get some ramen." Naruto suggested and the three cheered, making him smile under his mask. Out of everyone in the village right now those three were the only ones he showed his real self publicly, though he said that they would pretend like he didn't, which they had for a while, now.

The next day Kakashi told them that they would be entering the chunin exam. Sasuke had the promise of fighting stronger people, Sakura was a little scared, and Naruto secretly wanted to see how much he could pummel some one else, though he just acted over hyper as always.

Soon enough it was the day of the exam and they all met at the academy. They headed inside and Naruto counted the steps. They stopped when they saw a crowd around two genin that were blocking a door that said it was room 301. Naruto activated his Apocalypse eyes and saw that it was a multi laired genjutsu, including one that mimicked damage on anyone aside from the two chunins guarding the door.

(A/N: In this next area Naruto acts like he does in the manga, though he doesn't challenge Lee in my story.)

Naruto kept his mouth shut while he saw them beat back a nightmare of his. There sitting on the ground with bruises on his face was a guy with bowl cut hair, really thick bushy eyebrows, and in green spandex. He froze there.

_¤Sweet deities! Naruubi! Kyuubi! You won't believe this. You remember that bit about the spandex freak thing? I found a live one.¤_

**_¤∞What? There really is such a thing. Oh god, we are going to have nightmares now!¤∞_** Naruubi and Kyuubi said at the same time through the link.

The clone looked back in time to see the female teammate of the spandex freak get smacked back. Naruto watched as his team told everyone about the first genjutsu. He was impressed with how fast the spandex freak could move.

He then watched later when Sasuke nearly got his butt pureed. Finally with all the distractions they made it to the first exam room. He watched as the Kabuto guy got hit with sound waves. He watched as Ibiki gave his little speech. Finally it was time to start the test.

He looked over and saw Hinata. He jumped, as he had not even sensed her sit next to him. Naruto activated his eyes and watched the room for a few seconds before turning his test over. He read over some of them. Kyuubi could answer them, but no normal genin would without cheating. So that is what he did. He did some energy seals under the table.

_§Spy of the mind no jutsu.§_

The clone thought as he targeted a fake genin. An near undetectable ball of charaka went out and watched the man's mind for a while before returning to Naruto. He quickly jotted the answers down and decided to help Hinata. He did more hand seals under the table.

_§Forgery copy no jutsu, printing style.§_

Right before Hinata's eyes the answers started to write out in her own handwriting. She looked over to Naruto who was smiling.

"Th-thank y-yo-you." She whispered. He nodded. They both turned their tests over and waited for the last question.

"Ok you mutts, before I tell you the tenth question I will let you leave. The reason? If you fail this question you can never take the chunin exam again. If you get up now, your whole team fails, but you can try again next year." He showed them his head and talked about a few other things. As he talked Naruto caught a glimpse of something. He quickly pulled out a sticky note and wrote something down before making a challenge back at Ibiki.

Soon after Anko burst in through the window with a big display.

"Ok, everyone, follow me to round two!" She shouted before she looked at how many people were still there. She turned to Ibiki. "You've been slacking off."

"No, we just have a lot of good ones this year." He said in his defense.

"Fine, everyone get up and follow me!" She yelled as she walked out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Ibiki walked around and collected the papers. He noticed one of them had a blank yellow sticky note on the back of it. He pulled the note off and looked at the back of it.

'You should hide your friend better. I nearly saw him when you put your FP back on and you're lucky that the Hyuugas didn't have their byakugans on at the time. But that wasn't why I stood up to you.'

He flipped the test over and looked at the name.

_Uzumaki Naruto._ Ibiki looked around, making sure there was no one for the next hundred yards before reaching into his coat and pulling out an adorable pink stuffed bunny that had huge loving eyes and held a little red valentine in its arms. _How did he see you Ms. Cuddlebuns?_ He thought as he gave the bunny a loving hug against his cheek, which let out a just as adorable squeak. He smiled at the bunny before tucking it away and dawning his outward gruffness once more. _If that kid talks, I'm ruined. Huh?_

There was a second note that was hidden by the sticky.

'Don't worry, I won't tell unless you do something like fail me just because I am me.'

_Blackmailing an instructor? And me no less, even if he did see Ms. Cuddlebuns. That takes guts._

"I'm impressed. Uzumaki Naruto, it will be interesting and enjoyable to meet you again." He said with a brief smile.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death!" Anko shouted as everyone showed up. "First things first. In this test your team will get either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. After you enter the forest you have to get the other scroll from another team to make a set. After that you have to go to the tower in the center. You have five days to do this. Also if you open the scroll before you are in the tower you will be incapacitated and become my new toy!" She ended in a gleeful tone.

"Psycho woman." Naruto whispered to himself. He didn't even dodge the kunai from her and acted as best he could when he realized how many freaks were here.

_§This Psycho's LICKING My Cut! What The HELL! Is She Some Kind Of Sadist? I mean the last one was just cruel! But she's SICK!§_

"You have good blood. Mind if I drink a few pints?" She was interrupted in her licking of the cut she had made on his cheek by a guy with a longer tongue.

"You dropped this." The freak said.

"Thanks, but sucking up won't you off easy. Having tasty blood might, but I'd have to get at least three, four pints to let that happen." Anko said, scaring half the genins right then and there.

"Now then, all of you have to sign these wavers so I don't get nailed when you die." She said with the gleeful tone again. Naruto shrugged and went to get the wavers for his team. On his way back he paced Gaara and his team. Gaara stepped in front of him.

"How did you know about my curse?" He asked.

"I will tell you after the tournament, but you have to get to the second round at least. If not, I won't tell you, and letting Shukaku try to eat me won't work." Without a second word the charaka clone continued on to his team.

Soon they handed in the wavers, with several not continuing. Team seven got an earth scroll and had Sasuke hold it, then headed to the gate they would start at.

With the whistle they all started. They rushed in for a bit and soon Naruto said he needed a pee break. He let himself be caught and be tied up while the nin made himself look like him. After the imposter was gone Naruto untied himself by burning the ropes with fire attributed charaka. He then made some darkness clones, had them henge into animals of the forest, which some were quite deadly and big, and sent them out to both spy and collect. He then rushed to where his team was just in time to see Sasuke beat the imposter, who ran away.

"Wow, that guy sure was a punk. As soon as he got stabbed once he ran." Naruto said as he landed in the clearing.

"And where were you while Sasuke-kun kicked that guy's ass?" Sakura asked.

"I got tied up by that guy while I was taking a shit. Turned out I needed to do more then have a good piss. At least we are up wind." He said with a laugh. The wind shifted and one of the most awful smells came to them. It was like five dead pigs after being locked up for a month.

"What have you been eating that would make that god awful smell?" Sakura asked.

"That is the past year's worth of food. Unlike normal shinobi who only dump once a month, I'm stuck holding it for a year. At least we don't have to worry about any animals for a while. Or other nins for that matter."

Thankfully the wind changed five minutes later. Soon they were attacked by a huge gust of wind that was obviously a jutsu. Naruto let himself be blown away, wanting to know who was behind it. When he landed he suddenly got eaten by a snake, which just so happened to be yawning its mouth as wide as possible where he would land. It took him a few moments to get over the shock of suddenly finding himself in something's stomach, so he made shadow clones. A lot of shadow clones. Soon it exploded from the inner pressure.

He dismissed the shadow clones as he stood up among the falling snake parts before he rushed off to look for another team. Soon he came upon two teams of Hidden Rain nins. They were traveling together in hopes of numbers over power. He smiled to himself.

_§Too easy.§_ He thought as he made his clan seal for shield while making one handed seals of his clan that went with the technique he was doing with the other hand. Once again he focused on one of Kyuubi's tail elements, once again he chose lightning.

When he finished the seals he grabbed the shield in his hand like a discus and spun, throwing the near invisible disk of electrical charaka. It zipped down and hit one in the back of the neck before ricocheting into another one. It bounced once more before disappearing. All three of the ones hit went down spasming. The other three looked around in shock but couldn't find him. He moved to another spot and told three of the nearby clones to change back and make some traps ahead of the group.

The three conscious nin were of the other team so they grabbed their 'friend's' scroll and looked around they didn't see anything but they also hadn't seen what knocked their fellow nin out. They ran when they felt a strong charaka behind them, courtesy of another clone. Soon they found themselves being the targets of swinging logs, kunai, pit falls, snares, and a few jutsu taps. Finally there was just two left and that was when Naruto showed himself.

"What? A short kid? Man, you are really low kid, I mean using all the hard work of another ninja team?" One of the rain nins said.

"I did this, just like I took care of the other team." He answered calmly.

"No way a punk like you could have done all that." Naruto just pulled out an explosive note that had a red dragon with black dashes along the edge of its body in the center of it. On the back was a metal shaft for support. He made a hand seal while holding the note.

"Never feed a dragon chili peppers." Upon the activation a red dragon shot out right in between the two nins who jumped to the side. Naruto smirked.

_§Right where I want you.§_ He thought as the dragon had thousands of needles stick out of its body and launch. With in minutes the two are dead. He looks through their stuff and found the two scrolls. Once he had them he ran off to find his teammates.

Soon he found his team with a gay looking man(Really I do think Orochimaru is gay. That or really gender confused in his insanity.) that felt a lot stronger than he let on. He decided that it was time for some of Kyuubi to show.

(A/N: The rest is what happens in the manga and I don't feel like doing all of that so I'll be a little vague. It won't be a complete skip though.)

_§No shitten way! I am not letting him ruin this for us even if I do have a complete set.§_ Naruto thought as he jumped in the way and caught the scroll that Sasuke was throwing to the fag. When Sasuke yelled at him he punched him.

"If your supposed to be so smart, why is it that you are handing over the scroll like a coward. Besides how do we know he won't take the scroll then kill us?"

"I…"

"Actually, the blond brat is right, I could simply just kill you and take the scroll if I really wanted it." The man said. "And since you liked my first pet so much how about another." Naruto charged at him and leapt into the air. The man finished a set of seals after wiping blood on a tattoo on his left arm. "Summoning no jutsu!"

"Oh cra-" Naruto started to say as the snake's tail rushing up to meet him. It smacked him up through a thick branch above before he smashed into another branch, making him cough blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as he fell.

"Eat him." The snake came closer, ready to eat him.

_§Eat me? There is no way in hell, heaven, or the center of the earth that I am going to be eaten by a stupid snake again!§_

"EAT SHIT FAG MAN!" He shouted as he pounded the nose of the giant serpent. The man's eyes opened in shock as he saw crimson eyes and slit like retinas.

As Naruto went for another attack the man used a powerful gust of wind to throw him against another tree. The snake then went for Sasuke.

_§Oh no you don't.§_ Naruto thought as he appeared before Sasuke and stopped the snake.

"Are you okay…you coward?" He panted. Suddenly the grass nin grabbed him with his really long tongue.

He did some hand seals while talking. Naruto didn't pay attention to his talk and was trying to remember what those hand seals did.

_§Oh no!§_ He realized what was going to happen finally but it was too late.

"Five elements seal!" He said as he rammed his fingers into the seal on Naruto's stomach. He screamed in pain before passing out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Else where in the world.

"Aw shoot!"

"What is it Naruubi?" Haryu asked. Haku had also come up with his own new name.

"Some snakeish fag just put a five elements seal on my charaka clone. And that means that he is going to be out for a while unless me and Kyuubi transfer our minds over to him and work on unsealing it. Could you watch my body for me while I'm distracted?"

Haryu nodded. They quickly went to a nearby inn and got a room. Naruubi quickly got on the bed and went to sleep while Haryu kept guard.

Inside his mindscape Naruubi saw his symbiot fox demon.

"Hey Kyu, ready to go?"

"I just can't believe someone put that on the clone. I mean, even if they thought I was in it, like I am in you, it would only screw up charaka control like no tomorrow."

"And the clone is nothing but charaka so it is effecting him ten times as bad as another type of clone, right?" Kyuubi nodded. They both turned into balls of pulsing light and shot into a cave that represented the link with the clone.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Lines and Fox Demons

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, SORRY for not posting in a long time! But a lot has been going on with school and all. Well here's chapter ten of Blood Lines and Fox Demons. R&R please.

"Talking out loud." 'Written things/Reading.' _Thinking aloud/Talking to inner demon. Thinking silently/To self._ **"Demon talking/Demon talking to carrier in real world." _Demon thinking._ **_§Clone thinking.§ ¤Telepathic connection between clone and Naruto.¤ _**∞Kyuubi talking through link.∞**

Chapter 10

()()()(Last Time)()()()

They both turned into balls of pulsing light and shot into a cave that represented the link with the clone.

()()()(Continued)()()()

Soon they arrived in the clones mindscape, which looked like Naruubi's mindscape, but with pipes in the air. They almost instantly saw the seal, which was a five point star at the main junction of the pipes, which were a real mess right there.

"Damn, this will take at least three hours to finish fixing." Naruubi said as he looked at the mess. Soon the clone showed up as well.

"Well at least now I'm up stuck to a tree so I'm half safe. Stupid fag."

"**I half wish I could rip his balls off and make him choke on them for this. This is taking time out of our schedule and Haryu needs to sleep too."**

"We should have left a clone or something so he could. Kyu, how about I go back and make the clone and then come and help you fix the charaka clone?"

"I don't have any issues with it. Remember I'm unconscious." The clone said.

"**Sure go ahead. I'll get to work now."**

Naruubi turned back into a ball of light and shot through the hole to his own mind. He quickly woke up and looked at Haryu.

"Hey, I'm going to make a clone instead. You need some sleep too." He said as he made a darkness clone. Haryu made one himself before laying down on the second bed.

"Thanks but I should have thought of the clone too."

"You're tired." Naruubi said before he went back to his charaka clone's mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Story follows the normal course of the real story while Naruto is asleep.)

Naruto woke up and instantly focused on his surroundings with a quick life scan no jutsu. There were at least nine other people with them aside from Sakura and Sasuke. One was unconscious, three were in the bushes, two were in the trees off to the other side, and the last three were hostile.

He heard some one shout some things and when he looked he saw Sakura staring down the barrels of Zaku's arms. He decided to act because he was bored and she was in trouble.

Sakura was expecting Zaku to blast her when suddenly she heard some one shout.

"Outer decapitation no jutsu, suffocating the headless form!" And shortly after a rock slammed into Zaku from above, knocking him onto his back. The rock seemed to have phased through his head half way before getting stuck and dragging him down. It seemed that it also got stuck in the ground below it.

Sitting on top of the rock that now had a sound genin stuck from just below the shoulders up in it, was Naruto. And from the sound Zaku was making it seemed he was truly stuck.

"Naruto!"

"What, you're awake?" The mummy like sound nin asked.

"Not like he can do anything to us. That looked like it can only be done by surprise." Replied his other teammate.

"Well you are half right about the outer decapitation no jutsu, suffocating the headless form being a surprise only shot." Naruto smiled evily.

_§Time to play. I think I'll have fun with all of them.§_

He pulled out a ton of explosive notes. All of them had black and bright yellow lines on them with a vertex like swirl in the middle of sun dashes(the dash lines around a cartoon sun). Again they had the metal shaft for support. He threw one at the enemy while sticking another on Zaku's boulder.

He jumped as the female threw needles at him. He threw another of the notes, causing them to move again. After a few moments he stopped and moved away from Zaku. He made a hand seal.

"Now you see me, now you won't see anything." He said triggering the notes. What the sound nins didn't realize was that he was slowly tapping them in a ring of notes so that they would be right overtop of the five different types of notes.

There was a flash as all of notes exploded into micro sized stars, making light that blinded them and scorched the rock on where it was, before they turned into small vortexes, sucking things in. Because of the placement of the notes, the two standing otonins found themselves being stripped of weapons and armor.

The last thing the male nin saw before his vision fully blackened was an explosive note that was uncovered by the vortexes sucking up the dirt. It had a small line in the middle with a ton of dashes coming from it on one side and on the other was a silver line that was right next to it.

_Oh shit._ Was all he had time to think before Naruto did another handseal.

"I always wanted to try acupuncture, I'll try it now." With that the note that Dosu saw and several others that he didn't exploded, shooting a ton of needles straight up. What they didn't know was that those needles had a heavy sedative coated on them and when you take one note and get all of the needles in it to hit a bull elephant, it goes down for about three hours. With five a bull elephant would be out for at least three days because of the combined over dose.

Soon the two nins were asleep thanks to the drugs on the needles. It was about this time that Zaku finally broke free from the boulder, gasping for air.

"Oh good, you didn't suffocate like a boring person." Naruto said with a sadistic animalistic smirk. Zaku faltered for a moment before raising his hands.

"Zankuha!"

When the dust cleared there was nothing there.

"Hahaha, I got him! There's nothing left of him!" He shouted. Sakura looked on in shock at where her blond teammate had just been standing. Now it was a trench of upturned dirt.

"Really? Who'd you get?" A voice came from behind him. He turned and found Naruto sitting on a rock behind Sakura with his legs crossed.

"Why you! Super Zankuha!" Sakura looked up in fear as the blast shot towards her. Suddenly she found herself on the ground behind Zaku with Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke, and then to Zaku, and then lastly to Naruto who was all beaten up and stuck in a tree trunk. Zaku didn't seem to notice that they were gone as well. That is until Sasuke smacked him a good distance in one hit. He turned to Sakura.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked. There were strange marks all over him. She could only nod numbly. He pulled out a medic kit and handed it to her.

He then turned to Zaku. "You will hurt for that." Was all he said before he disappeared. Soon Zaku found his arms being held behind him. Sasuke pulled hard, breaking the nin's arms. When Sasuke looks around and sees that there is no one else to fight he calms down and the seal goes away. He senses the others in the area.

"You can come out now." He says. Soon Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru show up. Tenten and Neji go straight to Lee who is unconscious on the ground. Naruto walks over with a lot of bruises.

"Dobe, you look like crap." Sasuke said while Ino was off cutting Sakura's hair.

"So do you shit head."

"You look worse."

"I'll make you look worse than that fag man."

"Like you could."

Naruto did some hand seals.

"Your face no jutsu." He said. Suddenly Sasuke found himself with a huge boil the size of his head on his cheek, one arm twenty times as thick as his other which was as thin as a pencil, and his feet so big that he could probably swim extremely fast if not for the fact that he was hunched back and had a pot belly.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the ugly long fingernails on his hands with one large round eye and one small slanted eye.

"An advanced henge I made. It affects others instead of me."

"And why did you make it?"

"To have fun. I was bored one day and so I tried it a few times and got this jutsu."

"Take it off."

"Ok shit face." He undid the jutsu. "It is nice to use for distractions."

"How so?"

"Use it like I just did, which either scares them shitless of each other, causing them to attack/run, or disarm themselves by laughing too hard. Another is a cross of your face no jutsu and harem no jutsu. All of the enemy guys would turn into naked women, see each other, and either a) be perverted and pass out from a nose bleed, or b) be disgustingly sick and try to rape the new 'girls' if their bandets. Either way they are distracted and taking themselves out."

"That is disgusting."

"Well you looked disgusting too while under the jutsu too."

"I hate you."

"It's mutual."

"I still hate you."

"Then bite me."

Suddenly Sakura showed up and hit him over the head. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" She shouted in his ear.

"Fine." He said.

Sasuke sighed. "Well now we have to still find another scroll. That freakish guy that we fought before burned ours."

"What about that team we just beat?" Sakura asked. She and Sasuke went over and looked through their pouches as the other two teams had left. They came back to wear Naruto was looking through his belt pack.

"They had an earth scroll." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded but smirked.

"We don't need it." He said as he fished out a heaven scroll and earth scroll as well as a third scroll. He handed the first two to his teammates before opening the third.

"Where did you-" Sakura started but before she finished Naruto bit his thumb and slid the blood over a picture on the scroll. With a puff of smoke a backpack with the first aid sign appeared. It looked more like he had packed it with a years worth of medic stuff.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. "Heck where did you get these scrolls?"

"Those two I got from some rain nin I beat with a ton of clones. The backpack came from this carrier scroll I made. And right now you look like you need it Sakura." He said as he pulled out some medical things. They stayed a day to make sure Sakura was healed and then headed towards the tower. On the way they ran in another Leaf nin named Kabuto who had gotten separated from his team. So he joined them, as larger numbers are easier to defend with.

After a ways Naruto picked up someone following them. He quickly made a shadow clone a hundred yards to their left, away from and behind their stalkers, and pulled a smokeless clone replacement with it. The clone acted like him while he snuck off towards their stalkers. He paused for a moment while he quickly did some energy seals.

_§Stealth no jutsu.§_ The effect quickly made him transparent with only a very thin distortion field around his edges, hid his scent almost completely, as the jutsu was weaker in the sun light and the sun hadn't fully set yet, and did the same to his sound. He made up for what the jutsu didn't completely hide with his own natural stealth that he had learned with Kyuubi. He snuck around and soon found the three nins. He activated his Apocalypse eyes under a genjutsu and watched as one of them held up a genjutsu. He watched as his clone fought off the genjutsu produced Rain nins.

The clone continued on endlessly while posing as all four of them. Finally the three Rian nins putting up the genjutsu stopped, thinking that the four they could see were tired enough. When they made clones again he watched as they started attacking his clone and the others again. Then an idea struck him.

Down below the clone was now forced to block everything coming at him. The others were doing the same as well but finally one slipped his guard and nailed him in between the eyes. Because he was made with extra charaka he staid as he fell to the ground. The real Rain nins finally came out and started walking towards them, thinking they had them now.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted until he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Sakura said. That was when Naruto dropped down looking pissed.

"Darn it, you came out before I could find you." He said. The three nins raised their kunai to throw them at them, as Kabuto was down from a cut to the face. Suddenly one of their clones that was standing behind them did a heavy kick to their heads, knocking all three out with one strike.

"What the?" Sasuke looked at clone that had hit the three. He suddenly turned into Naruto and the Naruto that was next to Kabuto disappeared.

"You snuck off and left a clone in your place. When he got killed you pumped extra charaka into him to keep him there for a few more moments while you made another clone to make sure no one noticed that you were hiding among their own clones." Kabuto said. "But when did you get the time to sneak off?"

"When I and my clone mass charged at their genjutsu. They never noticed that I turned into a kunai via henge and had one of my clones miss when he through me so I went into the woods." Naruto explained.

They accepted it and so they headed off to the tower with out problem after healing their wounds and getting a heaven scroll of the three unconscious shinobi. When Kabuto left with his team Naruto turned to the forest and whistled.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked before over fifty clones walked out of the woods, battered, bruised, and tired looking. They were five groups of ten, and one from each walked up to them. Each one handed him a scroll. When he turned back to his team while dismissing the darkness clones, he held three earth scrolls and two heaven scrolls. He glanced at the shadow note on his arm from the clones.

'We ran into two collector teams. We used a bunch of shadows to beat them. The damage was genjutsu so the team didn't think we were as good as the boss really is.'

_§Good plan.§_

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked shocked.

"I got bored of watching their genjutsu fight us so I made a ton of clones and sent them off to find other collector teams. They found two of them. That is why there are so many scrolls."

"Wow, you're acting smarter then usual for an idiot." Sakura commented.

They walked in and opened the scrolls and saw the summoning spell on it. Iruka popped out of them and looked at them.

"Hey, it's been a while." He said.

"Hey Iruka sensei." Naruto said. He pulled out the six other sets of scrolls. "Mind holding keeping these at your house for me? I don't want to keep them during what ever comes next and my house won't be safe for them."

"How did you get those?"

"I used a bunch of clones and had them gang up on two collector teams. But you should have seen me when we took on this team of Rain nin. I took all three of them out."

"Really?" Iruka asked as he looked at the other two. Sakura was fawning over a cut that she noticed on his arm where a shuriken had grazed him. Sasuke on the other hand was still paying attention.

"Yeah, the idiot made way too many clones, took a beating, got back up and kicked all three of them down for the count. He is too energetic." As if to prove a point, both Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground, tired out, while Naruto started doing cartwheels and flips.

"YAAAY!"

"SHUT UP FREAK!" Sakura shouted at him with a pointing finger.

"Wow Naruto, you still are always charged up and revving to go. Do you ever run out?" Iruka asked.

"Only after two days of nonstop fighting with an army of my clones. I did one the day before the exam."

"But you didn't have a scratch on you when we saw you the next day." Sakura blurted.

"I heal like nothing else. If you notice that cut that I got from the instructor was healed with in an hour or two without a trace. Now I can still die but small things aren't much if I get the chance to rest to heal them." They both 'oh'ed at his answer before they left Iruka to go the last room where the others were.


	11. Save FFNet From Itself

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone


End file.
